Chantage d'Amour
by Glamagirl
Summary: CM Punk is blackmailed into doing everything Maryse says, it's up to him to decide if he will play her games or face the consequences
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anyone in this story.

A/N So I'm back with another Punkryse, I hope you guys like it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chantage d'Amour

Allowing a curse to roll out of his tongue, the young Straight Edge Superstar took another glance at the picture his fingers held vehemently. He has been staring at it for quite some time now while trying hard to recognize the handwriting in the short but straight to the point note that came with it.

He couldn't recognize the handwriting… but according to the short note, the mysterious person that has sent both the picture and the note knew who he was and what he stood up for.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked to no one in particular in a low tone, his olive colored eyes never leaving the image that has come back to haunt him.

It was an old picture and for a stranger's eyes it would be hard, almost impossible to recognize the scrawny kid that was just hitting puberty on it… but he recognized him, how could he not?

He ran his fingers through his dark hair, his lips forming a thin line in his face as he tried to think on what to do. This person, who could be anyone for all he knew, could try to use the image against him; and if he did he was done for, his reputation would sink to the floor and he would lose all the credibility he has built for himself over the years.

It shouldn't be that way. The picture was very old, he has been a mere boy and his believes back then were not what they had become now.

At that time he hadn't found his true self… he was just a few years away from finding the lifestyle that to that day ruled his world.

"Fuck, fuck and fuck" He chanted, he was screwed… done!

"Bonjour"

Phil's eyes found their way to the door, the wooden barrier that has been guarding him from the world has just gotten open. He automatically hid the photo because it wouldn't do to have someone take a look at it… especially if that someone was Maryse.

Now, he didn't know Maryse very well. He just knew that she worked with him and that she was the biggest bitch in the entire world… or so claimed Mickie. But if he knew something was that if he should hide the picture from someone, that someone was Maryse.

That woman was only trouble and he just needed to take a look at her to know that, it was the aura that she emanated.

"I think you got the wrong door sweetheart" He said as the blonde woman remained standing under the doorframe, her hands on her hips and her eyes on him. She was smiling slyly, first indication that she up to something.

"This is exactly the place I was looking for, Punk" She said in her thick accent, giving no indication that she was going to move anytime soon.

"If you are looking for Mickie she's not here, so go and bother somebody else. I'm kind of busy" He said taking his kneepads to put them on.

Maryse laughed, taking a few steps forward and closing the door behind her. "You'll make time for me, trust me" She walked in and sat in the chair that faced him, her eyes scanning him in a way that he didn't like.

He looked at her through half closed eyelids… wondering what the hell did she wanted.

"So… did you get my note?"

Phil laughed and threw his head back, not a tingle of amusement in his outburst. "Oh you have to be fucking kidding me!" The little bitch… he should have known the moment she walked in! Shit, for the first time in his life he felt like using a bit of force against a woman and that was just wrong! He needed to clear his head before he started to act out of impulses. "What do you want?"

"Why, I just send it as a token of my appreciation… I thought you would like to have it. I mean, it would be very bad if that little picture got out to the public… don't you think?"

He took a deep breath, trying to control the urge to strangle the woman until seeing her face blue… "Cut the bullshit and tell me what you want"

Maryse flipped at her hair and rolled her eyes, her lips sporting a mocking smile. "First of all, I hate when people curse so please try not to…"

"Tell me what the fuck do you want before I fucking kill you" Bitch…

"Ugh" She said waving him off. "Anyway, Punk. This is going to be easy; I just need you to do me a little favor"

He blinked in mistrust, his mind racing over a million ways he could get screwed over by the devious woman. "A favor… what kind of favor?"

"Easy, like I told you. I'm having…" She looked up, batting her eyelashes in a sweet way that didn't suit her. "Let's say I'm having problems with a guy and I want you to help me with it"

This time he laughed, resting his elbows over his knees so he could get a little bit more near to her. "You want me to beat someone? Is that it?" She certainly wouldn't ask him to kill him… right?

"No. I want you to pretend that you are my boyfriend"

"Oh my God!" He guffawed, pushing back into his chair so he could laugh loudly. This woman had him by the balls, practically, and she just wanted him to play boyfriend and girlfriend so she could get back at some guy!

It was ridiculous and there was no way he was going to do it.

He dragged his hands down his face, trying to keep himself from laughing. "Sorry Blondie, I can't"

"Awww that's too bad" She said in a feigned melodramatic tone. "Now I'll get upset and in my sorrow I may send some of the copies of that picture around. Imagine what that would cause. You, the monk guy drinking" She laughed, getting up to her feet.

Phil became somber, his mind going back to the picture. "That's an old picture and I doubt someone will take it seriously. I wasn't even Straight Edge when that was taken! Fuck it, I was just a kid" In fact, that has been the first and last time his lips ever touched alcohol.

He has been curious as to what everybody liked about drinking, curious about why his father was so fond of it. It took him just a taste to know it wasn't his thing. But because life liked to screw him over, the moment was caught on camera…

"Who gave you that picture?"

"That doesn't matter, anyway, ciao"

"Wait" He said before she could reach the door. She turned upon hearing him, smirking in triumph and walking back to sit in front of him.

He could easily explain the picture to the world… but it would taint him, it could be his downfall. And maybe he was been overdramatic but the truth was that he didn't want the picture to leak out.

"Let's say I do this thing…" He chuckled, not believing that he was considering it. "What guarantees me that you won't publish it or something?"

"If you serve me well I won't. I can only give you my word and you will have to take it"

That he didn't like. He didn't trust her, but did he have any other choice?

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" He asked through gritted teeth, not liking the control she gained over him. Sure, it could be a lot worse, but he still didn't like it.

"Just pretend you are my boyfriend. Oh but there are some rules. Number one, you don't touch me; number two, no cursing and number three, you do what I say"

"This has to be a joke"

"It's no joke, I'm very serious"

He bit at his lips and stared at her. "One thing, do you really need to do this to get back at some guy. Can't you use your charm to get him back?"

He couldn't understand it, a woman like Maryse didn't need jealousy to win a man back; she was a lot of men's dream woman… sure, she was a fucking bitch with an attitude problem but she sure as hell could get a great number of men to swoon at her feet.

Maryse tilted her head, smirking at him and running her manicured fingers through her golden locks. "I don't want him back, I want him to get so jealous that he can't sleep or breathe without thinking of what he gave up; and then, when he's on his knees begging for me to take him back I'll be the one saying the last word, he's not going to like it. That's when our deal is over"

Phil shook his head. There was nothing worse that a woman trying to get some kind of revenge over a past lover… he has been at the receiving end of it more times than he cared to count. "You are a wicked woman Maryse"

"I know" She said getting up to her feet and rolling her eyes as she spoke. "Now, I want to meet you after the show, I want to star this thing tonight"

After saying that she walked to the door; once there she looked back at him and grinned. "And put on something nice, we are going out"

When the door closed and he was back again alone with his newfound misery, Phil closed his eyes and covered them with the palms of his hands.

"Fuck"

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot for the reviews! I really appreciate them and I'm glad you are enjoying it.

Now, I know the plot is kind of silly but bear with me just for the fun of it, thanks xD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As he waited for Maryse to show up, Phil sat at the farthest chair in catering, blowing on his chewing gum just to see if he could make the biggest bubble he has ever created.

He did a pretty good job of it; blowing out of his mouth a big pink bubble that from afar seemed to eclipse his whole face.

He was acting out of boredom, blowing bubbles over and over again because even after Maryse told him to meet her after the show, almost an hour had passed by and his blonde tormentor was yet to make an appearance.

For several times he played with the idea of just walking away and forget about the whole deal… after all he was being blackmailed over the stupidest thing and for an even more lame cause.

It was ridiculous, like taken out of one of those silly teen movies he disliked so much…

"Stop that, it looks nasty"

At the sound of her voice, Phil arched an eyebrow and sucked his chewing gum into his mouth. "Well babe, you chose a nasty boyfriend… I say it's your fault"

The platinum blonde rolled her eyes and waved him off. "Well…" She took a good look at him, her face distorting into a grimace as she took in his appearance. "Didn't I tell you to put on something nice?"

Phil snorted, looking down at the clothes he had put on. They were the best he had in his bag; after all, when he packed to leave for the arena he wasn't expecting to be blackmailed into dressing up.

Besides, when he went out with the guys that was what he usually wore. Jeans a t-shirt and his sneakers… he couldn't see nothing wrong with his outfit.

"Oh you are right, give me a second and I'll change into my Abercrombie and Fitch" He responded, but instead of moving from his chair he just blew another bubble.

"Listen to me Punk boy, I'm not here to hear your witty mouth or to put up with your manners" She reached for his cap and pulled it off. "Now this has to go"

"Hey" Phil complained, yanking from her hands his cap and securing it against his lap.

"That thing is ugly and you won't be going anywhere with that on. Burn it, lose it, I don't care, I just don't want to see it"

Whore…

Phil chewed hard on his chewing gum, watching as Maryse took another good look at him. "I guess this has to do…"

"God I hate this" He said out loud… after Maryse had left his locker room he considered things over. He came to the conclusion that pretending to be her boyfriend couldn't be that bad… it was a temporary thing, soon to be over.

But now that she was there, imposing herself over him he couldn't help but to feel the urge to strangle her. A picture of him drinking eons ago would be nothing compared to him committing murder.

"Don't whine, this is beneficial to both of us, I get what I want and besides not having that picture leak out, you'll have the privilege to be known as my boyfriend. This will put you in another level, after we are done you'll have women throwing themselves at you and you'll be the envy of many men"

Phil guffawed, running his hands down his face in amusement. "Maryse, Maryse… not only are you a wicked woman but you are also conceited. You put yourself in a pedestal and honey, your fall the ground will be majestic"

The blonde sighed, bored. "Anyway, before we go on I need to make sure you remember the rules"

Phil grinned in discomfort… was she expecting him to recite them? That was it; his worst nightmare just came true and he was now trapped in a parallel world equivalent to a high school flick! Only that they were not in high school but in the wrestling world.

He wouldn't be surprised if he had to take her to prom or something…

Damn he hated high school!

"So do you remember them or not?"

"Of course I do…"

"So what is the first rule?"

Phil raised his eyebrows… "You do not talk about Fight Club?"

Maryse closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He smiled, content because if he wasn't having a good time it was only fair that she wasn't either.

"You don't touch me, you don't curse and you do what I say, you better remember them because you don't want to make me mad"

"Making you mad is the last thing in the world I want" He said sarcastically. "Don't touch, don't cuss and do what you say; I got it, anything else?"

"Yes, let's get going… the sooner we get this over with the better" After saying that Maryse turned around and began to walk away.

Phil took a deep breath of his own and got up from his chair. Yes, the sooner they had this thing done the better. Hopefully Maryse would get what she wanted that same night so he could go back to his room as soon as possible.

That way, Maryse walking in front of him and Phil far behind, they made their way to the parking lot. Once there Maryse informed him where she wanted to be taken and as the good temporary boyfriend that he was he drove there.

It only took him some fifteen minutes to get there and once they arrived they both climbed out of the car.

"I don't want you making your witty remarks, remember that you are my loving boyfriend and you'll behave as such" Maryse said as she brushed his hair behind his ear.

At the contact Phil moved away but after she sent him a glare he grunted and let her fix his hair as she pleased.

"Now take my hand" She said once she was done with him.

"Ah, I can't. Remember the first rule; first overshadows all the rest so sorry"

"Just take my hand Phil" Maryse commanded, not waiting for him to act and reaching for his hand instead. "Now smile like you mean it and let's get there"

The place was a sports bar and ten seconds after entering Phil already spotted at least a dozen of his co workers. Some of them looked at them as they made their way in and he felt a wave of discomfort wash over him.

They sure as hell were wondering… Phil and Maryse walking into a bar holding hands was not a sight they saw every day, he was very aware of that but what could he do?

So all he did was hold Maryse's hand in his and play along, walking after her as she made her way to her friends.

"Hey!" One of the brunettes sitting at the table Maryse walked to greeted as she saw them. Her eyes went to their linked hands and then to her friend. "Anything you want to share mamacita?"

Maryse smiled, rolling her eyes as she shook her head. "No" I'm keeping it all to myself"

The two women at the table laughed. "I can't blame you, he's hot"

Phil snorted. "And he's standing right here, listening to you all talk about him…"

The woman brushed him off and laughed. "Don't worry, I don't mess with my girl's man"

"You better not" Maryse said with a wink, wrapping her arm around him.

He blinked, unsure of what to do so he just did the same with her.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Maryse offered, her hand resting on his stomach as she sweetly smiled at him.

He wanted to laugh; the whole thing was ridiculous, kind of surreal. But instead of laughing as his gut wanted, he smiled back at her. "No, do you want anything?"

Maryse bit on her lower lip and winked at him. "Why, from the bar or are you offering something else?" Her tone was low and seductive and he was sure it was the one she used to get the things she wanted from her admirers…

Forget about laughing, he felt like giggling and that would look weird. God what he had gotten himself into? "Depends on what you want?" He said playing along, venturing into bringing her a bit closer to him.

Was that breaking the first rule?

"Guys!" One of the twins complained. "Don't you know that you should not eat in front of the starved?" After saying that the woman slammed her head against the table and let out a whine

Phil did a double take, his eyes widening as he saw the scene unfold. "Awww" Her identical twin said as she ran her hand through her hair. "Poor Nikki, she broke up with her boyfriend and still hadn't gotten over it"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Well, because we don't want to make her any more miserable we'll leave to do our thing"

Maryse pulled at Phil's hand and he once again followed her lead. He didn't know where she was heading, she just kept walking and he assumed that she was trying to look for the guy she wanted to stomp over…

That's when it came to his mind that he still didn't know who this guy was. He halted and pulled Maryse to him, walking her next to a walk as she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"So your friends don't know you are pulling this little trick"

Maryse smiled slyly, getting nearer to him and running her hands up to his chest. "Of course they don't so I'll appreciate if you don't tell your friends. The less persons that are into this the better"

"Ok…" There was no way he was going to tell them either way; in fact, he was going to try to avoid the conversation about him and Maryse as long as he could… "One more thing" He said, watching as her hands smothered his shirt.

His eyes moved to hers and he noticed that she was not paying attention to what she was doing, her eyes were focused somewhere behind him and he wondered if she finally found the guy she was looking for.

"Kiss me" She demanded still looking away.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

He chuckled. "I heard you just fine, I just won't do it"

Maryse looked up at him and smiled a knowing smile. "Are you gay Punk boy?"

"Whaa…? No I'm not gay, I just happen to have a problem kissing a woman just to make some other dude jealous"

"You are not holding your end of the deal" She whispered, her lips brushing against his in a way that was too intimate for his taste.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here"

Phil heard the voice and turned around to look at the man that has just arrived. He glared at him for a while… then after a moment all started to click.

He chuckled, unable to stop himself because he just discovered who Maryse's secret man was; the mere thought of it was too amusing!

The great Maryse, cold and beautiful wanted to make the man known as Miz jealous? For some reason he thought that was very, very wrong…

"Mike" He said in a feigned cheerful mood. "It's nice to see you but goodbye" He turned around to face Maryse, wrapping his hands around her waist… watching as her face held the most annoyed look he has ever seen.

But even when her face looked like that she leaned against him, staring at the other man in disdain.

"I didn't know the two of you were… going out" The man said and Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Because it's not of your business" Maryse grabbed for Phil's hand once again and began to walk away. Phil followed, still smiling at the whole thing.

Mike followed them. "Why leaving so early?"

Maryse ignored him so Mike recurred to Phil instead. "Phil, be careful with that one, she's the ice queen incarnated… she likes to tease and then BAM! High and dry she leaves you"

Phil laughed. "Man, she may have done that with you… but trust me, I don't have that problem" He smirked and kept going, walking after Maryse out of the club.

"Well that wasn't so bad" He thought out loud once they exited the crowded place. "I mean other than the gossips that will follow me for the rest of my career…"

"Take me back to our room; I think I'm getting a headache"

"Our room? OUR room?" Did he hear all right?

Maryse turned around and faced him, long gone where her teasing words and her seductive touches… she seemed angry. "Our room; until this is over I'm staying with you. I won't have you ruining this Phil"

"But we just started dating, I'm not that easy"

Maryse ignored him, walking to his car and waiting for him to unlock the door.

Phil looked up to the sky. "If there is a God, tell me what have I done to deserve such punishment?"

"Phil!"

The Chicago native sighed, this didn't seem to be over and he wondered if it ever will…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short one! A fill in to later chapters, hope you like and let me know what you think, what you liked and what you didn't like and even what you want to see going on xD

And Happy Birthday to Maryse, be sexy!

* * *

Phil opened the door to his hotel room and watched as Maryse entered first; he watched as she began to accommodate her stuff in _his_ room and while he remained standing at the door he laughed in amusement.

"Mike… are you fucking serious?"

The blonde Canadian spared him a cold glance that lasted only a few seconds and then went back to doing her thing.

Phil chuckled and ran his hand down his jaw, shaking his head because Maryse wanting to make Mike jealous was as incomprehensible as Mae Young giving birth to Mark Henry's baby… or hand, whatever.

"You didn't do well tonight, I'll let it pass but tomorrow I won't. This won't work if you keep messing up"

"I messed up?" Phil asked walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Yes" She responded grabbing a small bag and walking into the bathroom.

Phil laughed again, letting himself fall on top of the bed with his hands stretching over his head. "Well, you ain't the best girlfriend I ever had but did I say anything? No I didn't" He pouted his lips. "And hurry up because I need to use _my_ bathroom"

Only silence followed his words and he didn't collaborate to end it; instead his mind raced back to the events of the night…

Mike… he snorted. The world as he knew it had to be about to end because a woman like Maryse going out of her way for a man like Mike could only be a signal of the Apocalypse.

Or maybe not, Mike was an annoying prick and Maryse a devious, conniving bitch; maybe they did deserve each other, maybe them getting together would balance the universe and a new era would begin…

Ah but she didn't want him back, she just wanted to make him jealous, to suffer and beg for her to take him back only so she could say no?

Women… he was never going to understand their modus operandi.

But there was another thing, he was seen with Maryse being all cozy with him, it was a miracle he hasn't received a questioning call from Mickie, yet. There was only one thing he knew for sure; gossip will follow him for a long, long time.

"Maryse! I need to use the bathroom!" He yelled from his place on the bed but got no response. "Do you really need to stay here? I snore!"

Still no response so he waited; she couldn't take much longer because she has been in there for several minutes; but as he waited and waited Maryse never came out of the bathroom.

He rolled over and took a look at the bedside alarm clock, almost twenty minutes and counting. He really needed to go.

"Fuck it" He got to his feet and walked to the bathroom door. "Maryse" He knocked, what the hell she could be doing there that took her so long? Twenty minutes and then more was enough time to take a shower.

"What?" She responded, finally.

"I thought you flushed yourself down the toilet, too bad it wasn't true. Now hurry up"

"I'm busy"

"Oh come on!" He put his ear against the door and listened. There was water running so she couldn't be too busy… so without further ado he tried the knob and voila! It opened.

Maryse, who was standing in front of the mirror and putting some kind of lotion over her face looked at him and protested.

"Phil, wait your turn!"

"I've been waiting my turn for almost half an hour! My bladder will explode and bad things could happen…"

"I don't care, I'm not finished yet" She said trying to push him out the door.

Phil walked into the bathroom. "Go ahead and finish, just pretend I'm not here" He said with a grin as he showed his back to her while facing the toilet. Then, knowing full well that she wasn't going to like what he was going to do he unzipped his jeans and went on to relieve himself.

"Oh my God you are disgusting!" Maryse said rushing out the door while Phil laughed out loud.

"Oh I love you Maryse" He said with a chuckle.

Once done he flushed and because he had the bathroom all for himself he took the opportunity to take a quick shower.

While he did that he imprinted in his head a reminder to never let Maryse go to the bathroom first. If he was going to do this he needed to learn how to survive the torment that she was.

When he finished, he dried himself and put on the shirt and sweatpants that he kept in the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to go to bed and wake up finding out this was a comedy of a dream… he could only wish. Once clean and dressed he walked out to find Maryse waiting with a foul look on her face.

"You are a nasty pig"

"What? I told you I needed to go. You know, this is not going to work if you don't listen to me babe" He made a motion to touch her knowing that she was going to back off, and she did. It only made him smirk.

She rolled her eyes and walked pass him, once again going into the bathroom.

Phil sighed… "This is like purgatory must feel like, I'm ready now, take me" He said out loud so she could hear him. That she was forcing him into this didn't mean he had to pretend he liked it; in fact, he was going to do anything in his power to let her know he hated it.

He went back to bed and lay across it, leaving no room for his lovely girlfriend. But as he lay there he dozed off… it was only for what felt like three minutes though, because he came back to him when something hit his stomach.

"What the fuck…?" He mumbled, opening his eyes to see Maryse standing besides the bed with her arms crossed up to her chest.

"You are not thinking on sleeping on the bed are you?"

"Of course I am, I paid for a room and a bed and I'm sure as hell going to sleep on it. You on the other hand can sleep in the chair"

"Haha, very funny. Now move over" She tried to make room for herself but Phil didn't cede. "Phil" She said. "Rule number three, now move over. Besides you don't need much space… is not like you are too big"

"Whaaaaat? Who you've been talking to? Look, first you call me gay, then a disgusting pig and now… no no no, this relationship is not going to work"

"Shut up" She said pushing him away.

He moved, defeated. "Alright, but don't touch me ok? In fact I want to make some rules, first you don't touch me, second, you'll let me touch you, third…"

"I want to sleep so silence"

Phil smirked, running his tongue over his lip ring as he stared at the ceiling. "So Mike uh?"

"Shut up"

He laughed.

"That reminds me, you need to shave every day, no boyfriend of mine walks around looking like… you"

"You know, this comes from a woman who likes Mike so I won't even get offended"

"Whatever, let me sleep because tomorrow you and I will go shopping"

"Can't you go by yourself?" Going shopping with Maryse will only make things worse! Shopping, he hated shopping…

"No, we'll be shopping for you"

"Oh that's great, I can't wait!"

"Now let me sleep"

Phil snorted without amusement, closing his eyes to try to get some sleep. It was almost impossible, Maryse was in her corner of the bed and not moving, but he couldn't keep off his mind that she was doing all of this because of Mike.

He laughed and turned around. Hopefully the man would fall to her trap and first thing in the morning he would be calling Maryse to get back to her.

Only then would his life go back to normal


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, I'm really, really glad you are liking this so far ;) Let me know what you think

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Philip Jack… please tell me it's not true, that I heard wrong or that all those people repeating that fallacy are delirious"

Phil arched an eyebrow as the petite woman that just burst into his locker room took a seat at his side. She gripped at his arm and waited his response, her eyes so huge in her face that he almost laughed about it…

"Don't talk in riddles and be clear Micks, I'm not fallowing you…" But he did, he knew exactly what she was talking about; in fact, he has been waiting for this.

"About you, Maryse and the world as I know it ending"

"Oh that" He shrugged. "Yeah it's true" He said trying not to give it much importance. "They say it will happen on December twelve of two thousand and twelve, get it? 12/12/12"

She punched his arm slightly and grunted. "Not that silly, about you and Maryse dating"

"Ah, you were talking about that other thing. What about it?"

"Don't tell me it's true!" Mickie rested her forehead against his shoulder and faked a sob… "Is it true?"

"Didn't you just tell me not to tell you? God I'll never get to understand women, they say one thing then another; then they make you follow some stupid rules and next thing you know they are shopping for you"

Mickie frowned and waved him off. "Are you dating her or not?"

"Yeah…" Kind of… He shrugged, watching as Mickie slapped her forehead with her open palm. "This is not right… PHIL! What the hell are you doing dating Maryse? She's a witch!"

Yeah, he knew that all too well. Only that he would change the first letter of that word for a more appropriate one.

"She probably put a spell on you. Lucky you I know this woman in New Orleans, she can put a stop to whatever that evil woman did to you…"

"Mickie, what the hell are you talking about? She didn't put a spell on me, I…" He swallowed, he hated lying. "I like her. I mean she's nice… and hot"

The woman covered her ears with her hands. "I don't want to hear it" She whined. "I can believe this! This is like the worst thing ever. Would she make you stop being my friend? Oh you are so going to regret this; what do you even see in her? She's all plastic and fake and you are… so not like her!"

"What can I say? They opposite poles attract…"

"Phil, I'm going to call that woman from New Orleans… no, I'll call a priest, what you need is an exorcism!"

"Listen to yourself Micks, you are out of you mind"

"No Phil, you are"

While they went back and forth, the door opened again and in came Maryse; flawless as ever and showing off a smile that would charm any fool who didn't know her... but not Phil, he knew her tricks and he was never going to fall for them. But Maryse was above whatever he could think of her, she was used to getting what she wanted and she was using him as a pawn to get it. Meanwhile he just allowed her to manipulate him and he didn't like that, it made him feel powerless… "Hey baby, did you miss me?"

"Like you can't imagine… sweetie" Phil responded as his blonde tormentor walked inside and straight to sit on his lap.

Actually, he was hoping he didn't have to see her face ever again but there she was; after invading her hotel room the previous night and then spending the afternoon shopping together she came back to make him miserable again"

"Aww I missed you too" She said in a mellow voice that didn't suit her wicked demeanor before giving him a peck on the lips.

He frowned, almost doing a double take because a smooch wasn't what he was expecting from Maryse, a stab wound maybe, a kiss… not at all.

"Mickie! I didn't see you sitting there" She turned her head to the side to take a look at the other woman while a smile that would look fake even from miles away adorned her lips.

"You didn't see me? Wow… anyway, I was just leaving, I think I need to puke" With that Mickie got to her feet and walked out the door.

"Get better" Maryse called, smirking as she watched her fellow Diva leave; once they were alone in the room she went back to look at Phil with her warm liquid eyes. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, peace! I was having the best time since waking up; then you came to ruin it"

"Poor you, but don't worry. Once our deal is over you'll have the country girl at your feet; in fact, I say you will have to choose from a bunch… or don't choose, keep them all. I told you this could be beneficial to both of us"

Phil guffawed. "I don't want Mickie or a bunch of loons at my feet… you know… God I don't know who is crazier between you two… well, I take it back, you are. Not only you are crazy but you are evil"

He hissed, giving her the devil's sign.

Maryse shifted and flipped at her hair, resting her arm around his neck and smiling her devious smile. "So did you like what we bought today? I think it would look great on you, next time we go out I want you to use some of those"

"_We_ didn't bought anything, I did!" But at least she didn't make him buy what he liked to call 'pretty boy' clothes, the only inconvenience was that she specifically prohibited him to buy anything that had any kind of comics, music or musician's reference, oh… and she had to approve on everything.

That had lowered his spirits and even when hours had passed since that awful experience, he still felt down and not quite himself.

She on the other hands seemed to be in a great mood, she was all smiles… even when they were all fakes.

"I think we should go out tonight. There is a great sushi restaurant in town and of course, the best club ever. Everyone will be there"

"Everyone as in Mike? Aww I'm sorry Maryse but I can't, I have plans" Dinner, TV and sleep… if no Maryse was involved the better.

The French Canadian rolled her eyes and quirked her lips. "Well your plans are changed… so change that face, be happy! I mean, you are dating the sexiest of sexy"

Phil shifted his eyes to her. She was still smirking and still sitting over him. "I'll call you Satan's Mistress but that's just me"

"Call me like you want, but tonight you and I…" She ran a finger from his shoulder to the back of his head. "We are going to get this plan going. Now walk me out, I have a match soon"

"Don't you know the way, I also have a match and I need to prepare for it" He replied as Maryse got to her feet.

She didn't seem to mind what he just said, instead she walked to the mirror and checked her appearance, fixing her hair and double checking her ring attire.

Once she was done she turned round to face him. "Well what are you waiting for?"

With a sigh of resignation Phil got to his feet, took her hand in his and just as if he were walking down the green mile he escorted his lovely girlfriend to the Titan Tron.

Alcohol was indeed a bad thing, it only brought trouble.

The walk was made in silence, and when they got to the place Maryse was going to walk out to the ring they had to wait until the previous match ended. So as they waited Maryse did more of that fixing her hair thing, she retouched her make-up and when her time was on she left.

But it wasn't for him to do the same, she told him to wait for her so he crossed his arms up to his chest and waited…

"So you and Maryse?"

Phil looked to his side only to find none other than Mike standing beside him; he was checking the match over one of the small monitors positioned in the backstage area while Phil just stared off.

He cursed under his breath; he should have been checking her match… after all it was his _girlfriend_ out there. What if Mike noticed his lack of interest?

"Yup" He said with a nod, watching out of the corner of his eye the other man's reaction.

"I'm telling you man, that woman is evil. She'll mess up your mind and when she has you wrapped around her finger she will do with you whatever she wants. I managed to escape on time, you should consider it"

Phil snorted. "Escape, are you out of your mind? Who in their right mind would want to escape Maryse? I mean look at her, she's gorgeous, smart and well… I don't need to say what else she's good at" He laughed and watched as Mike kept his eyes on the monitor. "You letting her go was the best thing ever. Well for me at least… for you not much"

So much bullshit… he didn't know how he came with all that.

Mike shrugged. "She has her good things, but I don't know man"

Phil smiled, that was it! He needed to make Mike realize that he and Maryse were a perfect match; sure, the little fuck was going to regret it later on but what did he care? He just wanted to get rid of her.

Or maybe he didn't have to sweat it, Mike was obviously still attracted to Maryse and he just needed to push on those jealousy buttons a bit.

"Too late man, now she's all mine… oh and here she comes" He said when he saw Maryse pin her opponent for the win. Not long after she made her way back.

"I won" Maryse said once she walked through the curtain, taking a moment to do a victory pose while biting on her lips.

He had to give it to her, she was cocky, but she knew how to look good pulling it off. But that was the way of life, nice to look on the outside, rotten in the inside.

"You won!" He exclaimed in a tone that sounded extremely fake to his own ears. He was glad that none of his friends were around because they would have picked it up in no time.

But Mike didn't and neither did Maryse, and if she did she gave no sign of it, she just wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, kissing her briefly.

Now, maybe that constituted in breaking rule number one, but it was for a good cause, the getting rid of Maryse cause.

Maryse giggled, not letting go of him. Another shocker for him… "Phil, I'm all sticky"

"No you are not" He said, going in for another kiss, lingering a bit longer than before. Now, that one was unnecessary but hey, he was just a man kissing his woman.

Besides, he'll be damn if he didn't take the opportunity to take something out of that messed up situation, and kissing Maryse, even when it was chaste and inoffensive, was the least he could take.

Mike cleared his throat. "Great match"

Maryse grunted, giving the evil eye to Mike. "I know" Then she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let's go Phil; I want to take a shower"

Phil put her down on the ground, grabbed her hand and walked with her towards the Diva's locker room.

He laughed once they were at the door of the locker room, feeling the end approaching and thus a wave of relief wash over him. "I think you have him by the balls already; good job, it was great doing business with you so now give me the photos and go have your revenge on poor bastard" Phil said in a low voice as he leaned into her.

Everyone who passed by would assume he was whispering sweet nothings to her ear.

Maryse snickered, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. "Phil, baby… this isn't over. This is only the beginning" She ran her hand slowly down his chest until reaching his hips. "Now go get ready for your match and…" She kissed him full on the lips and then pulled back. "I'll see you later"

With that she turned around, opened the door and disappeared into the room; leaving nothing behind but the scent of her perfume and the phantom touch of her lips on him.

Phil remained where he was, biting on his lower lip as he considered what just happened. Only the beginning? But Mike was clearly second guessing his decision of giving her the boot, it was her time to take the opportunity and walk all over him.

"Eck, you guys will really make me puke"

Phil looked back just in time to see Mickie pushing him out her way so that she could go inside the room as well. When she was in she slammed the door hard.

Women… they were all going to be his downfall.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

First of all I want to thank you guys for reviewing last chapter, you really give me motivation to keep writing and I hope you keep enjoying this story xD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leaning forward and cradling his head into his hands, Phil rested both his elbows over his knees and took in a deep breath. His match was finished and he already took a shower to freshen himself; but much to his disgrace the night wasn't over yet.

There was still the eating and clubbing thing Maryse wanted to do and he had a feeling that the blonde was going to drag the night into the early hours of the morning and then beyond the edge of reasonability; he was just going to get sucked into that nonsense.

And he really didn't want to go.

A night out with Maryse and her entourage wasn't the way he envisioned his night to go, not because he was a hermit who would rather lock himself in _their_ hotel room, but seriously… going out with Maryse and the Bellas?

He would rather suffer death by asphyxiation! Hell, he would rather be tortured by being forced to watch the entire season of The Real World: Back to New York…

Phil snorted; the poor fuck… of all the losers in the world, he was being blackmailed into making the biggest one jealous…

Maybe he was the poor little fuck in all this, after all he didn't have anything to do with the whole dating and break up between Mike and Maryse and still there he was, stuck in the middle of it all.

Fuck his life…

Still sitting with his head down, the tattooed man heard the door of his locker room open followed by the distinct sound of a lady's footsteps; he knew who it was so he remained where he was, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Are you ready to go?"

He was ready as he'll ever be. Maybe this night out was the best thing… maybe it could culminate with Mike going down to his hands and knees to beg Maryse's favor; and right there, in front of everybody she could deny him. What better vengeance than that? If that happened he would be left off the hook and everyone would be happy… well, everyone but Mike…

And Maryse, with a black heart like hers he doubted she would ever be happy. She would be satisfied in her own wicked way, but happy? He didn't think so.

"I don't know, I'm not feeling so good" He said in his best raspy voice, making it way too obvious that he was faking it… that would rile her up.

He may be forced into her little games, but that didn't mean he was going to pretend he liked it, on the contrary.

"You were feeling fine earlier on" Maryse replied and in his mind's eye he could see her looking down on him, her arms folded up her chest and her face all serious and businesslike.

It took a lot out of him not to laugh out loud.

"I was, but then I walked out the ring to have my match and it was freezing. I think it's the temperature change… or maybe I'm getting the flu… the swine flu" He lifted his head and through half closed eyelids he looked at her. "I think I'm running a fever too"

Maryse took a few steps towards him and the next thing he felt was the soft touch of her hand against his forehead; after dwelling there for a few seconds she took it away. "You don't have a fever"

"Are you sure? I feel like it… and my body, I'm aching all over" He took in a shaky breath and went back to cradle his head in his hands.

She didn't say anything and for a while he was just expecting her to kick him out of his chair and drag him all the way to this sushi place she wanted to go; but the next voice he heard was not Maryse's but one of the Bellas.

"How do I look? I need to look perfect because I heard Nick will be there and I need to show him what he's missing, me! Now lets go, I need to rock this dress out before it rips"

Phil frowned and was about to look up to take a look at the twin before he decided against it. What was with these women and their ex-boyfriends? If he wasn't careful Maryse was going to make him make Nick jealous too!

"Phil is not feeling well" Maryse said and Phil had to bite his tongue not to laugh.

Did she really swallow his little act? He didn't do it so she would believe it, he just wanted to annoy her.

"Aww what's wrong Philly"

"I think I have the swine flu…" He said, his voice grave and his head still casted down.

"Don't say that, the swine flu is very bad and dangerous… maybe it's the common flu. Nick once caught it just by walking out the ring. Sometimes it's too cold out there and you guys don't wear a lot of clothes to begin with"

God! This was too good to be true. If he had planned this it would never turn out as good as it was right now. He decided to push it a bit more, still expecting to get caught in the lie any time now… "I'll be fine… I'll be up in a second; I'm just waiting for the dizziness to pass"

"Noooo! Awww, now you guys won't come with us" The Bella whined.

Phil coughed and cleared his throat. "No, we'll go… I don't want the ruin your night, especially to my sweetie pie right here, she was looking forward to go out" To add more effect to his sick-loving boyfriend act, he reached for Maryse's hand and took it in his.

Maryse responded by running her free hand through his hair. "Baby, we can go out another night; the important thing here is that you get better" After saying that the blonde made room to sit over him and went back to feel his skin with her hand.

Did she really believe him or was she just acting it up too? "You are too good to me" He said looking up into her eyes as she felt him up.

"Guys! Aww I never got that with Nick, you are so lucky to have each other. I'm jealous"

"Don't be silly Nicky" Maryse said, dropping her hand away from Phil's forehead to rest in against his chest.

Phil took that moment to wrap his arms around her, trying his best not to laugh about the whole thing. It was really ridiculous.

"I'm just saying the truth; you make the cutest couple ever. But anyway, call me if you need anything Mamacita, and Phil… get better ok? I bet my friend here will take good care of you"

He nodded and faked a smile, and once Nicky was out the door and he and Maryse were left alone in the room he found himself being scrutinized over.

"Are you really feeling sick?" Maryse asked, her hazel eyes scanning his face closely.

Phil pouted, never taking his eyes away from hers. He was getting pretty good at the whole lying thing. "I feel like a truck hit me and then ran over me…"

Maryse got to her feet and adjusted the little dress she was wearing. "Fine, we go back to the hotel, I'll get you some medicine and you'll be good to go tomorrow morning"

"Medicine?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Don't give me that act, what's a little medicine anyway? I know you have done worse to break that straight edge thing…"

Phil blinked a couple of times, the amusement he was feeling by having Maryse believe his fake act getting blurred by annoyance. What did she know about him? Nothing, a simple picture that was taken eons ago wasn't enough for anyone to judge his believes and what he made of his life after it was taken.

"It's not a _thing_ and I've done nothing to 'break it' since I turned to it…"

"Whatever you say" She said making a motion with her right hand. "So what now, are you telling me you don't take medicines?"

"I don't abuse medicine, and for a cold I'll rather have my mom's remedy…" Now that was an outright lie, at least the part where he preferred his mom's remedy. There was nothing wrong with Nyquil when it was really needed, but since he wasn't really feeling sick he was not going to take it. "It's natural and it works"

"Really? And what's that?" Maryse crossed her arms up to her chest and quirked her lips, resting her back against the door so she could look right at him.

Phil coughed, acting it up… and thinking. "Well… she does this thing where she boils water, then adds honey, some lemons and that's it, it works all the time"

For a while she just stared at him, her eyes delving into his as if she was trying to find the lie in his words. "Ok…, but let's get going, maybe we are not going out but we won't spend the night here" She rolled her eyes, flipped at her hair and opened the door.

Typical of her…

He got to his feet and walked to where she was standing, dragging his bags and trying to look as miserable as he could while coughing every now and then… that way they both walked out.

Once in the parking lot she offered to drive and he happily, but still looking miserable climbed into the passenger's seat and enjoyed the ride.

Maybe he was going to get his relaxing night after all; if he kept the whole 'I'm sick' fiasco he could just lay down and watch TV.

He only needed Maryse to one: Sleep or remain quiet for the rest of the night, or two: Leave the room.

Yeah… he could only wish any of those would come true; that way his night would be nearly perfect. Then, tomorrow morning they would go their separate ways, he was going back home and she to wherever the fuck she wanted to; the thing was the he was going to get a Maryse break for a couple of days and maybe she would forget about him, the photograph and Mike when the time to go back to the road came again.

If only…

When they finally got to the hotel and into the room, Phil walked straight to the bed and let himself fall over the soft mattress; then, resting over his stomach he hugged the pillow and closed his eyes… enjoying the silence.

Sure, he could hear Maryse moving around, getting into the bathroom, walking out, opening suitcases… but even those little sounds were comforting and a thousand ways better than some hideous music blasting in a damn bar.

"At least take off your shoes Phil, you walked all over the place so don't put them over the bed"

So much for the golden silence that reigned for a few minutes… With a sigh Phil kicked off his shoes and turned around. "You know what else is good to fight a cold? Sex, it helps if I sweat the fever off"

"Well, too bad you don't have a fever lover boy" Maryse responded from her place by the door.

Was she going out? While she was in the bathroom she changed into jeans and a shirt… that way she looked more like a normal person and not like the playboy model she looked like with the little dress she had earlier on.

He liked that look better… not that he minded the other one… "They say prevention is the best medicine"

"Who says?" She asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Doctors?"

"Right… I'm going out for a while" She said opening the door.

"Take your time sweetie, I don't want you to feel tied down now that we are dating. Come back tomorrow, hell! Take the whole week off. Send me a letter or something…"

Maryse didn't respond with words, she just sent his way a cold look before walking out.

When the door closed and he was sure it wasn't going to open again, Phil laughed out loud. If he would be stupid enough as to believe in luck, he would say he has been served a good serving of king size luck! Not only did he manage not to go out with Maryse, but now she was out the room!

He reached for the TV remote control, turned it on and began to search through the channels. There was nothing good to watch but just the fact that he could relax and succumb in a few hours of mindless hypnotization was good enough for him.

Life was good in that moment, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so good doing nothing at all, alone.

Only that his joy wasn't long lived; it lasted a little less than an hour, because when he was starting to doze off the door opened and in came Maryse.

Great! There he was hoping she found a real boyfriend that would take her away for good.

"Look what I got you" Maryse said all sweet and mellow, she had to be up to something.

He sighed, not taking his eyes away from the TV screen. "Is it a gun to blow my brains out? If not I don't care"

"No, why would you do that? Anyway…" She walked to the bed and sat at his side, making him move over to the center of the bed. She had a couple of bags, curiosity finally made him look at the things she was now taking out. "Lemons and honey… and… dinner"

Without speaking, Phil arched his eyebrows while he stared at Maryse.

"Let me change and I'll be back" Before he could reply she was gone.

He blinked, his eyes taking what she brought back with her. There was the lemons and honey like she told him and there were also two salad bowls and a fucking chocolate cake!

"Do you need the water to be boiling or can I just heat it real good in the espresso machine?" Maryse, still in the bathroom asked while Phil chuckled.

"I… heated is good" He ran his fingers through his hair and frowned. He was at a loss, was she going to make him a remedy to cure his _flu-like_ symptoms?

Wow it almost made him feel bad that he was lying about it; almost, because he then remembered who she was and why he had to lie in the first place.

He waited, and when she got out of the bathroom, changed and carrying a mug with hot water he just observed as if in a trance as she started to make his medicine, mixing the ingredient until it was all done.

"Well here you go, your natural remedy for the flu"

He faked a smile and having no other option he reached for the mug. "It's hot… thanks"

Maryse shrugged and went to sit at his side again. Once she got comfortable she took her salad, opened it and staring at the TV screen she began to eat.

Phil's eyes remained on her, trying to figure her out… she was an enigma to him; at times she was this… evil woman who made his life a living hell and now she just made him a natural remedy so he could pass out a cold. There were also the times they were surrounded by others… the fake Maryse, loving and teasing.

"What?" She asked without looking at him.

"What?" He repeated, still holding the mug in his hands.

"You are staring at me, what is it?"

Phil snorted. "Nothing, just wondering…" This time Maryse looked at him. "Why would a woman like you need to blackmail someone into playing your fake boyfriend just to make a man like Mike jealous? I don't get it"

"I told you already" She said.

Phil shifted his position to get more comfortable, his eyes still on her. "Ok. I get the part where you want to get back at him for whatever happened between you two; what I don't get is why were you with Mike, Mike of all people in the first place and couldn't you get a real boyfriend to play along with your games"

"Cristiano Ronaldo wasn't available to be my boyfriend so…"

"So you took the best next thing, me" He blurted out without allowing her to finish.

"Not really" She said eyeing him. "Will you drink that or don't you want to get better?"

Phil took a sip, found it wasn't too hot and then took another one. "I think you are making this because you have the hots for me. The Mike thing, totally an excuse"

"What?" Maryse said with a chuckle.

"I just figured it out, I mean you make me play your boyfriend, you start rooming with me, you ask me to kiss you… it's obvious! Now you even got into full girlfriend mode by bringing me food and making me this" He smirked and took another sip. "You should have tell me in the first place"

"You are crazy, if I made you that thing was because the plan can't work if you are sick, you already ruined me the night. You know what? You can die for all I care, now give me that"

She tried to reach for the mug but Phil moved away, put it to his lips and drank it all. "I'm not going to die on you babe, I'll live so I can forever be your boyfriend" He turned to face her once more. "Now pucker up and kiss me"

Maryse rolled her eyes and ignored him, going back to watching the screen.

Phil smirked; it was so easy to rile this woman up. "Just admit that you like me"

Maryse didn't respond.

"It's ok, all in time. Before this is over you'll be confessing it"

"Dream on it Phil" Maryse said with a smirk of her own.

Phil got his salad bowl, but before opening it he smiled and went on… "We'll see about that, babe…"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I want to say a big thanks to Ainat, cherrycokerocks, DarkZoul and HardiacArrest for reading and reviewing! You rock and you really give me the motivation to keep this story going. Now, I hope you like this chapter too xD

* * *

After spending the most relaxing days at home where he didn't have to be preoccupied with vicious blondes and fake girlfriends, Phil was now back at the road. He wasn't looking forward to it, not after he got a call the day before telling him not to bother in getting a hotel room as he already had one.

From what he got from that call that didn't last more than five minutes, she had it all planned; to where he will be staying, to the clothes she told him to bring and of course, where he along with her were going that night.

It wasn't bad, not really… it was mega-extremely super bad. He had become her little puppet to play with and he liked it less each day. He had hoped his nightmare would be over by now, but no! It was just beginning…

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his dark hair, his eyes taking the sight of the building in front of him. It was the hotel Maryse has chosen for them and by now she must be in their room, waiting for him so they could go on to the activities of the night.

Fucking great, there was no escape from this one.

But relaxing wasn't the only thing he did back at his home, he also did a lot of thinking and his conclusion was that he needed to find a way out of it and the sooner the better.

The problem was how? Maryse was as heartless as they came and there was no cause that mattered in her wicked mind but her own.

He had to find a way…

While he stood in the middle of the parking lot, his suitcase at his side and his mind lost in thought, the Chicago native felt someone approach him from behind and cover his eyes with their hands.

He didn't need his sight to know who it was, just by her scent he knew at once; she smelled like trouble and his has just begin.

But, even when he knew who it was he still covered her hands with his and began talking. "Ok, it doesn't smell like sulfur so it can't be Satan's most faithful servant… so it must be my favorite girl, Mickie…"

"Ugh, as if the farm girl could ever reach you without climbing a ladder" Maryse responded in her thick accent as she took her hands away from Phil.

Phil looked at her and putting his hand over his heart he feigned to be startled. "For the love of God Maryse, don't do that, I need to be mentally prepared for your presence… so next time announce yourself"

The blonde flipped at her hair and rolled her eyes, her expression one of boredom rather than annoyance. "Whatever you say, now go and put your stuff in our room, I want to get this over with" She said after giving him the room key card.

"You and me both sweetheart" He said with a fake smile. He really wasn't looking forward for it, if it were for him all her plans could go to hell along with her.

"Then go" She said motioning with her hand for him to hurry.

He lifted an eyebrow and took a good look at her. She was ready to do whatever she was planning to do; her dress wasn't leaving much to the imagination, her hair was lose and cascading down her back and her make-up was immaculate. She looked like sin, bad things waiting to happen.

"Can't you afford to buy a whole dress?" He asked, his eyes finding hers.

"Go"

"Yeah, yeah…" He said turning around and walking inside the hotel.

He took all the time in the world, dragging his feet along the way and when he finally made it into the room he put his suitcase beside the bed, sat on it and cursed.

It was a day before they had a show, so that gave them the entire night for themselves… usually he would have arrived the same day of the show, but what Maryse wanted Maryse got, and now he was there, giving her an extra day to work on her plan.

It better work because he was already getting tired of it.

Taking in another deep breath, he got to his feet and walked out and back to Maryse. She was still in the parking lot, but this time when she saw him she smiled and received him with open arms, hugging him by the waist and giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"What took you so long baby?" She said in the mellowest of voices, her arms still around him and her face lifted to his.

He gave her a quizzical look. "I had to take a crap"

Maryse didn't snap as was his intention, she just rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't know how I put up with you"

"Because you make a great couple"

Phil eyes moved away from Maryse and he noticed the duo from hell standing a few paces away from them. That sure was going to make his night; the twins were there so now he had the complete trio to deal with… He should have known there was a reason that caused Maryse to turn into the Love-A-Lot Care Bear all of a sudden.

"That's just one of the reasons, the other once I can't share without making my boo blush"

"Phil" Maryse protested with a soft smile, the glint in her eyes the only sign that she was itching to tell him off because her body language told a different story.

"What? It's the truth; you know how you enjoy your Punk loving"

Maryse snorted, her lips slightly parted showing the way she ran her tongue across her lips; good thing the twins were standing behind her, because otherwise her expression would have given her up.

"Oh… sound like our little friend is finally past mediocre men and having a much better time now than…"

"Brie!" Maryse protested, moving away from Phil and walking towards the car. "I want to go now"

Phil tilted his head and smiled to the twins. "Touchy isn't she?" That was too much information, if he got the message right that was…

"Don't worry, she's just embarrassed" Said one of Maryse's friends.

"She shouldn't be, we all have bad experiences and Mike was not only that, he was probably her biggest mistake" Replied the other one.

Phil crossed his arms up to his chest, a small grin on his face as he gathered a little bit of information. Maryse always evaded the Mike subject and he couldn't help but to be curious…

"He's a fool, but hey, his lost is my gain right… I still can't understand how he gave up a woman like Maryse"

One of the women rolled her eyes. "I know right, Maryse should have given him the boot first! I think he knew it was going to happen and he did it first; he's a jerk and I say it was a good riddance. You on the other hand" The black haired woman gave him the thumbs up.

Phil weaved them off. "I'm just trying my best…"

"Well you are doing great"

Phil looked over to Maryse as they got nearer her; she was resting her back against the passenger door, her arms crossed against her chest as she waited. He walked straight to her, trying to suppress the grin that wanted to break out of him.

He leaned against her, close enough so he could talk without the twins listening. "If Mike is a jerk and Mike is nothing but mediocre… why are you doing all this?"

Maryse smiled and leaned into him as well, kissing him for a few seconds before pulling away. "For that same reason, a man like him doesn't turn me down without me doing something about it. Can we go now?"

Phil nodded, knowing full well that he wasn't going to get more out of her; so he walked around to the driver's side of the car so that he could get in and get going.

The drive wasn't long and the silence was filled with idle talk from the three women. By the time they arrived it was dark already.

Much as they did that first time they walked together into a place like the one they getting into, Phil and Maryse walked hand in hand while the twins walked ahead.

"I would appreciate if you don't get all smart with me in there, I don't want you ruining this"

"Why do you always say that, as if I would do such a thing" Phil snorted.

"I'm serious"

"Me too. The sooner I get rid of you the better. That way you can find one of those mediocre men you like so much to screw over" Phil looked at the blonde at his side, considered his words and decided to speak them. "You know what, I think I know why you liked Mike so much, it was because you could move his strings as you pleased, I bet he got out of his way to keep you content… I bet it came as a surprise when he dumped you"

Maryse stopped walking and Phil had no choice other than to stop as well. "You are not here to think Phil; you are here because I have something in my power that could go public whenever I want to. If you don't want that to happen then keep your mouth shut and limit yourself to do what you have to do"

After saying that, Maryse went back to walking. Phil walked by her side, biting his tongue as to not respond back and grinding his teeth at the contact of her hand in his.

They both walked inside in the worst of moods but pretending not to be, after all there were some of their co-workers in there and neither one, for their own reasons, wanted the plan to fail.

They found a place to sit, side by side as people approached them, said their hellos and even sat with them to talk. Phil did his best not to let his mood overshadow the night, so he relaxed his features and tried to put attention on the conversation that surrounded him.

Maryse on the other hand seemed to have a better time faking it; she laughed and talked around as she sipped at her cocktail; every now and then giving him light touches and sending smiles his way that would have melted the toughest of men. But not him, he knew her tricks and he wasn't going to be a victim of her… at least not more than he already was.

At one point, she turned around to face him and got a bit closer so that she could whisper to him. "Change that face, people will start to believe you are not happy to be here"

"I'm not" He said in a low voice.

She took his face in her hands and made him look at her, and while he stared at her she smiled. "I don't care, then pretend you are" With that said she leaned into him and kissed him.

He did as he always did, he puckered up and gave her a chaste kiss back, waiting for her to pull back and be over with it. But when she pulled back she remained close.

"This is not going to work, it must look fake" She whispered.

"It is fake"

She shook her head and went back to kiss him, pressing a bit harder and dwelling a bit longer, engaging into a game of parted lips and mixed breaths… there was however, not more than that. It was still fake.

He pulled away and snorted. It felt weird, he didn't know how to fake an open mouthed kiss and he was sure that if he accidentally slipped, she was going to get mad. There was a rule for that…

"Why don't we skip the kissing thing for a while?"

Maryse shrugged. "Yeah, I'm going to get a drink" With that she got to her feet and walked to the bar.

Phil threw his head back and sighed.

"For someone who is head over heels you don't look like the happiest man around"

Phil looked at the source of the voice and saw his friend. He smiled. "I'm tired, I just…" He sighed again.

"Problems in paradise uh? Well, you should take this opportunity and walk out you know, it's not like you can get deeply attached to a person in so little time. I say walk out before she sucks you even more into her little plastic world"

"I think it's too late Micks. I'm up to my chin in her world…" He looked at the petit woman and weaved her off. "You know, don't mind me… I'm just tired and ready for this night to be over"

"Tired, are you sure your little girlfriend has nothing to do with it?"

Phil looked over to where Maryse was standing, her back was to him and she was oblivious to his stare. "Not at all, I'm just tired and burnt out" He lied, again…

"Well, you work too much. You need to relax and get loose"

"I'm working on it…" He said, his eye moving around until he spotted Mike. He was in a corner talking with a pretty redhead… Phil was sure that if Maryse saw him she was going to flip big time.

Could that mean that the plan was not working? He looked a while longer and noticed how the man would look at Maryse every now and then.

"But enough about me, how are you?" He said, changing the subject.

"I'm great" She said all excited, shifting in her chair like a little girl. "The other day I…"

Before she could continue, Maryse walked back to him and sat on his lap, her hand holding another cocktail. She didn't waste her time and went to kiss him once more, this time going further than she ever had.

It took Phil aback and when her tongue touched his, his mind got all confused. What was she doing?

Of course, she was carrying on with the plan. She probably saw Mike and this was her carrying the plan to its maximums.

For a few seconds he remained immobile, but instinct prompted him to act and before she could pull away he responded to her.

Now… she was bitch, a devious woman and he was not happy to be her little puppet, but he was only a man and when Maryse kissed you there was nothing you could do but kiss back.

So that's what he did, he moved his hand to the back of her head and held her in place, deepening the kiss and exploring with his own tongue the essence of her.

"Hello, guys" Mickie said after clearing her throat a few times.

Phil pulled away and looked a bit abashed at Mickie. He allowed himself to be carried away and that couldn't be good.

"Hi, I'm still here… but don't worry, I'll leave you alone so that…" She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Phil closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair…

"To everybody I'm your girlfriend, so wait until this is over to flirt with her ok? I'm not going to let you make me look like a fool"

Phil opened his eyes and snorted. "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb with me"

"Actually I don't, I don't know what you are talking about and I don't know why you do half the things you do"

"I'll put it simple, while you are my boyfriend you can't flirt with other women"

Phil blinked, getting what she was implying. It was ridiculous, Mickie was his friend and they were far from flirting. Of course, she wouldn't want people to believe her boyfriend was looking for something besides the greatness she thought herself to be. "So that little show was for Mickie… and me thinking it was for your beloved ex who happens to be moving on from your bitchiness"

Maryse turned her head back and found Mike. He was looking their way and as soon as he saw her looking he darted forward and kissed the redhead that was with him.

Phil guffawed as Maryse's jaw dropped a little. There he was thinking the man to be a complete loser and he was now using her own tricks on her.

Maryse looked back at Phil, her hazel eyes delving into his olive green. "Let's go dance"

Phil made a grimace but when she stood up and took his hand, he followed her. "Why don't you give up Maryse, he's jealous and he's trying to get you jealous too"

They got to the dance floor and started to dance, or more like, she started move against him, rubbing her body against him in a way that should be made illegal.

He snorted.

"That's not enough for me"

Maryse kept doing her sensuous movements, aiming to make Mike jealous but also putting Phil in a very uncomfortable position. Like he thought before, he was just a man and Maryse a gorgeous woman that was dancing way to close to him, entrancing him with her movements and evolving her with her alluring perfume.

He cleared his throat, his temperature rising as he put his hands over her hips. "You know, I think it's enough, the man can't keep his eyes away from you"

Maryse turned around to face him. "Great" With that said she captured his lips with hers, reassuming the kiss that was interrupted a while ago.

Phil's mind was compromised… he kissed her back as she ran her fingers down his chest to finally sneak inside his shirt once they reached the edge of the fabric.

His hands moved on their own accord, one to her hair and the other one to the small of her back, each one pressing her closer to him.

This was sure going to hell, it couldn't end nicely…

Her touch was electric and her body glued to him more than his restrain could take; but he forced his mind to take control of the body and pulled away.

He snorted, decided to put a stop to the nonsense before it was too late. "That's enough"

Maryse, face flushed and parted lips smirked. "I say when it's enough" She took his hand in hers and guided him out to the parking lot.

Phil sighed in relief, finding the cool breeze against his skin revitalizing, just what he needed to start putting his thoughts in order.

But that wasn't what Maryse had in mind, when they got to the car she turned around and rested her back against it, pulling him to her and wrapping her arm around his neck.

She kissed him again, her fingers running through his hair as her body molded to his. Phil got lost in the act, pushing against her and devouring her mouth without reservation.

His mind knew it was wrong, but his body proved to be stronger this time, especially the part of him throbbing inside his pants.

There was no way she didn't noticed that, she was pressed closely to him and he was pushing hard against her… so she knew perfectly well what she was doing to him.

She didn't seem to have a problem with it, in fact, her touches and they way she was kissing him told him she was not having a problem at all.

He moved his hands over her hips and around her derriere, pressing her even more to him if that was possible. During their make out session her dress had ridden a bit high and his hands made contact with that part of her flesh that wasn't hidden by her revealing underwear, her skin warm and soft beneath his fingers.

He didn't draw away and instead got a good feel at her, provoking a soft moan to escape her lips… that's when it hit him…

This was Maryse playing a game… and they were in the middle of the parking lot!

He pulled away, breathless and more than a little aroused.

Maryse ran her tongue across her lips, smiling a devious smile. "That's more like it, but that's enough for tonight, I don't think there's anyone looking anymore. We can go now"

Phil swallowed hard and quirked his lips as Maryse walked away from him and fixed her dress.

They could go now?

He blinked, angrier with himself than with her… screw that, she was the one to blame. She started it all and now she messed him up!

"Fuck you Maryse"

The blonde turned around and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said fuck you; fuck you and your stupid rules. I will curse when I want to curse and I don't have to do a shit of what you tell me to do"

"Don't talk to me like that, remember I have…"

"Pictures that were taking years ago, do whatever the fuck you want with the pictures. I don't care anymore, I'm through with you" He began to walk away, not knowing where he was going and not caring, he just wanted to walk his fury away.

"Phil"

He turned around one last time, his eyes dark with anger. "Do you want to know why nobody cares about you, because you are a heartless little bitch that cares only about yourself. Sooner or later the only two friends you have will realize it and they will leave you too, you are going to end all alone and when that day comes I'm going to laugh about it because you will finally get what you deserve. No wonder you got dumped by Mike. Oh, and fuck you"

Fuck everything, he was done with her and he didn't care about the consequences… after that he turned away and walked into the darkness of the night.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Its early morning and I woke up with these two in my head… I couldn't help myself and wrote! I hope you like it and once again, thanks a ton for the reviews, they really help to keep this going xD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the last couple of days Phil has been expecting anything to happen; from his closest friends calling him and asking what the commotion was all about to angry internet marks calling him out as a fake, a bogus of a man who couldn't hold to his convictions and at last, to Maryse breaking into his room and demanding him to keep going with the farce…

So far none of that happened and the wait was the factor that bothered him the most.

It wasn't like he dreaded what was about to happen, after all he was man enough to face the consequences of his acts and this time his acts happened such a long time ago that no one had the right to question him about it.

So he drank when he was a kid, big deal… it happened more that fifteen years ago and it wasn't as if he got drunk out of his mind, far from it. What he really regretted was allowing Maryse to manipulate him with such an ease.

He let himself be wrapped up in her little games and at the end it all went down to hell and beyond; he got feed up, told her off and now the vile woman should be releasing or planning to release the damn pictures for everyone to see. Hell! He wouldn't be surprised to find that copies of the photo were being handed outside the arena where WWE fans were leaving for the night…

Then they would go home, post it all over the internet and by morning the so called wrestling news sites were going to have him headlining their _news_.

He wouldn't put anything pass that woman.

So all that he was expecting… anything, everything but the envelope he found when he walked into his locker room after he finished with his shower.

When he saw it he knew it was from her and he allowed pass his lips a bitter chuckle.

"What now Maryse…" He said, taking the white envelope in his hand and looking at it.

He played with the idea of tearing it to pieces and throwing it in the nearest trash can; but instead he carried it with him to catering and sat in one empty table.

Whatever it was he wasn't going to fall to her games again. If she hadn't released the photos yet he was going to confess it all in a random interview; if he addressed the issue himself there was nothing she could hold him with.

So with that in mind he opened the enveloped and took out its contents,; as it turned out to be there were three photos, the same one she has used to control him and that he wasn't expecting.

He examined them, there was no note to accompany them and took struck him as weird.

She was definitely planning something… the question was what?

"Phil! Philip, Philly!" Came the whinny voice of the petit woman who happened to be friends with him. She sat at his side and he guarded the photos in his pocket. Until he couldn't find out what was Maryse trying to do he was going to keep the photos to himself.

"Mickie" He greeted, pulling his cap down a little bit. "What's up?"

"Nothing, can't a woman be happy for no reason at all"

"No, women always have a reason for everything, it's like a hidden agenda they keep close to their cold little hearts and when you are not expecting it… BAM! They use it against you"

"Wow… those are sad words by a bitter man; I told you Maryse was going to mess you up. Anyway, tonight we are going to a karaoke bar! Like the old times so come and join us, it will be fun. Maybe I can even sing my first single a capella!"

Phil frowned, he loved Mickie and all and he was happy her dream of becoming a singer was finally coming true, but he'll be damned if he had to listen to that song one more time…

Besides he had other things in mind anyway, like Maryse. It couldn't be that she decided to drop her plan and above all, let him walk out without at least trying to rip his head off or screw him over, not after all the things he told her.

If there a word to describe Maryse without using the adjectives manipulative, conniving bitch, it was the word proud; she was just not letting him out of this so easy, would she?

"Earth to Phil? Are you here with us?"

The black haired man looked over at Mickie, his olive green eyes staring absent mindedly. "What?"

"You spaced out"

"AH" He said, his eyes looking at her but his mind going back to that day he pulled one on Maryse and made her believe he was sick.

She did her best to take care of him and for a wild night and good part of the morning she was nice, pleasant to be around…

But no, there was an ultra motive for that too; she didn't want him sick so her plans wouldn't go down, after all, this was Maryse! "I think I'm going soft" He confessed to the woman at his side.

Mickie snorted. "You are not talking about your bathroom adventures, because if you are that's too much information for me"

Phil squinted his eyes and made a grimace. "Mickie James, you are the most disgusting woman I've ever known…"

"Shut up" She replied with a laugh, trying to cover his mouth with her palm but being unable to because he moved aside.

"… You are the walking proof that you can take the girl out of the farm but you will never take the farm out of the girl, you are…"

"Phil" Mickie yelped, managing to shut him up with her hand. "Shut up!"

Phil laughed, but when Mickie quickly removed her hand from him he looked at her, he found her looking at him wide eyed and with a guilty expression in her face. He raised his eyebrows in query and when she motioned him to look over there was Maryse.

She walked pass them, haughty as ever and with her retinue of twins following her close behind. She didn't spare him a glance… or that's what it looked like, but Phil knew Maryse saw everything and there was no way she could walk past him without noticing him…

"And the temperature dropped like ten degrees"

Phil followed the blonde Canadian with his eyes until she was out the door…

"You two didn't end up well, I mean, from being all cozy to not even talking you must have had a hell of a breakup"

Phil shrugged. "It was complicated"

Mickie sighed. "Well, will you go out with us or what? If you don't do it for the fine company do it as a way to spy on you ex, men love to do that and here between us, I think she wants you to spy her"

Phil looked back at Mickie and blinked. He wasn't one to spy, let alone when it came fake girlfriends… but if he went there he could find out what was the blonde planning…

"Alright, I'll go. But let it be clear that I'm not doing it to spy on her, I'm over that"

"Right…"

He nodded. He was not going to spy, he was going to walk right to her and he was going to demand an explanation…

And she was going to give it to him.

A few hours passed by before Phil got into the damn bar, the bad thing about going out with Mickie and the guys was that they sure took their time to get ready.

But now that he was there he was going to do what he came to do, there was no time to waste. The sooner he could find out what was Maryse's evil plan the better, that way he could prevent it.

So he walked around through the crowded place until he saw her, and such was his fortune that she was alone and sitting over a stool close to the bar.

Her eyes were glued to the stage, one hand resting on top of the table while the other held a drink that was almost finished.

She looked perfect as always, a way to deceive people from the true contents of her inner being. But he was not to be deceived, not him…

So he walked to her and sat on the empty stool next to hers. Only when he did he noticed the reason she was alone, the twins were singing some old song while everyone cheered for them, Maryse was just another spectator.

She looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "What do you want?" She spat, no love in her words.

"Why, is that a way to treat an old boyfriend? How are you?"

"Can't you see me, I'm fine" She said, looking back to where her friends were.

"Yeah, whatever… anyway, why did you send me the photos?"

Maryse neared the glass she was holding in one hand to her lips and finished what little content was left. She didn't grace him with a response and continued looking on stage.

"Hey, I'm talking to you"

"Just take the photos and leave me alone Phil"

He chuckled, running his fingers through his stubbled jaw. "So you could stab me in the back when I'm least expecting it? No way, I want to know what are you planning and I want you to tell me now"

"I'm not planning anything; believe whatever you want to… I don't care"

Phil ran his tongue over his lip ring while his eyes studied her. She was using with him the same tricks she used against Mike, she was blatantly ignoring him because she knew he was going to keep insisting…

But no, he was no Mike and that was her mistake.

Shaking his head, he got to his feet, walked to her and grabbed her by the arm to take her off her chair. She stumbled; almost falling… if he wouldn't have been there she would definitely meet the floor up close and personal.

"What are you doing?" She protested after he steadied her and started to drag her away from the table. "Phil"

She ignored her protests and when they were outside the bar he placed her right in front of him. "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything" She hissed, her eyes sparkling and her lips slightly pouted. "So why don't you leave me alone. I gave you the pictures already" She responded, trying to push him away to walk away.

The shove wasn't strong enough, and instead of moving him she only managed to stumble once again, and much like he did inside the bar he steadied her, this time holding her to him.

"You are drunk" He noticed, a hint of amusement in his voice. A drunk Maryse… he would have laughed about it if there wouldn't be other matters to resolve.

She shrugged, saying nothing while brushing the hair the wind had blown into her face away.

Phil sighed. "I know you too well Maryse, you don't do anything that won't take you to a goal, and giving me the pictures while help you achieve nothing. So tell me, what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing" She said, placing her hands against his chest to push him away, just like before her efforts where in vain.

"I don't believe you"

Slightly drunk Maryse wasn't as tough as a sober one was… but if he knew something was that he still couldn't trust her; he was about to say something along those lines when she interrupted him, moving forward and pressing her soft lips to his.

The first thought to enter his mind was that this was part of her plan, that kissing him was just a step needed to be taken… the second thought was that holding her frame close to him as her warm lips pressed on his felt nice, and then the third thought was that she was drunk, he could taste it from her lips and then from her tongue when she touched it to his.

That last thought was what made him pull away, releasing her from his hold as he did so.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a chuckle, his eyes glued to hers as she stared back at him.

Then she blinked and chuckled as well, the spell was broken. "Nothing, I just…" With a roll of her eyes and a motion of her hand, the blonde Canadian walked away from him and back to the bar.

Phil just watched her, a frown on his face… he wasn't sure what was all that about, what he knew was the he accomplished nothing and he still needed to find out what she wanted to make out of him…

But then there was that kiss… what was really going on through that complicated mind of hers… that was something that he needed to find out as soon as possible.

He took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, I think I'm really getting soft…"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you very much for the reviews. I can't say enough how much I appreciate them!! xD

A/N: This one is kind of a fill in to later chapters, it doesn't say much and it was kind of rushed but I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Phil introduced his hand inside the pocket of his jeans and searched around until he found what he was looking for. When his fingers made contact with it he took it out and without taking his eyes from the front door of the karaoke bar, he unwrapped his last Juicy Fruit gum stick and put it in his mouth.

He chewed at it furiously, allowing the taste of it to take control of his senses… clearing his mind as the bitter cold that reigned outside danced around him.

No… he was not going to let her get to him just like that.

He just couldn't; if he allowed her to fool him into a false sense of security the blow was going to be harder when it came, because if he was sure about something was that a blow was coming and it was going to hit him full force.

She wanted to lure him with her kiss, to make him think he was safe from her intricate web of games when he clearly wasn't…

When it came to that woman he couldn't let his guard down; she was conniving and vengeful… a lethal combination when you added to it her wicked ways of achieving things.

He knew she had to be up to something and knowing her like he knew her, he could bet on anything that it wasn't anything good. So what he needed to do was go back inside, grab her and make her confess what it was… at least if he knew about it he could prevent it…

Or at least be prepared.

If it was all about the pictures then he could take care of it, like he said before. At first thing in the morning he was going to tell it all in an interview, he just needed to mention it and he was sure nothing grave was going to happen. Shit happens all the time, when you are young you make mistakes and that's it…

Fuck, he couldn't understand why he let her manipulate him in the first place when the answer to his problems was so easy.

So hopefully her vengeance consisted only on the pictures… oh and she was going to be mad when he fucked her little plans of screwing him over.

But, there was only a but… Maryse was wicked and he didn't trust her at all, she surely had something else under her sleeve and he needed to find out what it was.

Decided on what he needed to do, the black haired man forced his feet to move and take him back to where Maryse was surely planning her next move. He got in, the screeching sound of someone who had no business singing making his eyes go wide and his ears ring.

But that was not what it mattered; the voices, the singing and the people around were not going to give him answers; only one person could and he was on a mission to find her.

As he looked around he felt someone approach him from behind and thinking it was the one he was looking for he turned around. It wasn't her, it was Mickie… "Well there you are, I thought you abandoned us"

Phil took a deep breath and quirked his lips. "Not now Mickie" He wasn't in the mood, he just wanted to find Maryse so he could put all the nonsense behind, he wanted to end everything so he could regain control of his life once and for all.

"Wow, aren't we a little touchy tonight? Don't tell me it has something to do with your little French devil and the fact that her ex is all over her…"

"What?" He asked and Mickie shrugged, taking a sip of the drink she has been cradling in her hands.

He was about to ask to explain herself when she flaunted her eyes and spoke again.

"Don't blame me, I'm just the bearer of the news" She said pointing to a certain direction; his glance followed her digit.

His eyes stopped roaming around the place when he finally spotted her, she was with her back to him while Mike lurked around, standing right behind her turned back and leaning to her so he could talk to her.

He ran his tongue along his lips, watching… observing the man got closer and closer until Maryse turned to him and with the sly grin that characterized her, she lifted a finger right in front of his face and began to speak.

He couldn't listen what was being said and he was just limited to watch, but whatever was going on between the two was not meant to be long because after a few words Maryse turned around and left the man behind.

Was she done with him? That hardly seemed like the wicked vengeance she has been planning for the poor fool; she didn't leave him broken and humiliated, he didn't go down on his knees to beg her favor and there was no spectacle out of it…

She just walked away.

"It seems you have a little competition going on, if you want her back you need to act quickly. But, if you want my opinion don't even try it, that woman is no good for you"

Phil snorted. "I don't want her back" He wanted her away.

"Sure"

He didn't mind his petit friend; he just followed Maryse with his eyes until she made it to her friends. When she got there they greeted her with a drink that she drank in a gulp…

Yeah, for a moment he almost forgot that the woman had a few drinks on her… and for the looks of it she was going to keep chastising her mind and body with a few more.

He shook his head in disapproval, still watching…

The twins, partial partners in crime of the blonde had more than a few drinks on them as well, and when one of them took her shoes off and climbed on top of the bar to dance her little dirty dance he felt like slapping his face hard.

"Wow… that's classy" Mickie said.

The other twin followed the first one and in that moment Phil did slap his face. "Tell me they are not dancing on top of the bar"

"That's not dancing…"

"It was in Coyote Ugly"

"But this is not a movie PJ… and they didn't dance like that in Coyote Ugly; maybe you saw it in a dirty movie, one where they end up flat on their backs while the whole club gets a nice ride out of them"

Phil blinked a couple of times and turned his head to his friend… sometimes he wondered about her.

"Oh look, they want Frenchie to join them. This is going to be interesting"

Phil's eyes returned to Maryse and what surrounded her; she had the twins urging her to join them and then there was Mike making his way to her… and she just stood there, shaking her head to her wasted friends and sipping at her own drink while Mike approached.

He needed to act now, he needed to do what he came to do and that was finding what she was planning to do. So he walked away from Mickie and towards the bar, taking long steps because he wanted to beat Mike to it.

And he did, he got to Maryse first and returning Mike's heated glance, he grabbed the oblivious blonde by the arm and pulled her to him.

"You walked away and I'm not done with you…" He whispered in her ear as she tensed under his touch. But before she could protest or tell him off, he once again guided her out of the club and into the cold night.

"What do you want now?" Maryse asked when they were outside; Phil ignored her and not wanting her to repeat the scene where she ended up kissing him and sneaking away, he guided her straight to the car, opened the door and made her go into the passenger seat.

Once she was inside and safely locked he walked around and got in as well.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you" She said, trying frantically for the door but unable to open it because Phil had the child's lock in. "Let me out"

Phil turned in his seat and faced her, watching with an amused expression as she was still trying to open the door in vain. "Ok, ok… I'm a fair person so let's do this. If you can say one little world for me I'll let you go so you can do whatever your writhing black heart desires to do. Now listen very careful because this one is tricky, "

"What?" She snorted while turning her face to the side to stare dumbly at him with her hazy hazel eyes.

"Wrong, now buckle up"

"I don't want to"

"Do I look like I care about what you want? Because I don't" He said starting the car and putting in on drive.

With that said he speeded away from the bar's parking lot while Maryse leaned back against the seat, folding her arms to her chest with her lips pouted as she stared out through the windshield.

"So let's talk, do you have copies of that picture or are you planning something else?"

There was no response, the woman at his side just closed her eyes and remained in silence.

"Ah come on, you must have a master plan where everything fits to your convenience, you probably want to kill two birds with one stone right, so share with me and tell me what are you planning and how it will affect me"

There was still no response and he was starting to get irritated. But he needed to be patient, so he drove in silence until arriving to his hotel and when he pulled over he went out to open her door.

"Get out"

Maryse grimaced and shook her head, showing no intention of getting out, so taking in a deep breath, he grabbed for her and pulled her out.

"I'm not feeling good" She said as he steadied her; but before he could even blink she turned around, walked a few paces away and retched her guts out.

"Oh… fuck, this is fucking great!" He complained out loud, turning around and walking away a few steps from her.

He snorted bitterly, shaking his head in disbelief and running his fingers through his hair as he looked up to the skies. Why? What have he done? He still didn't understand why he was being screwed over by life!

This was unbelievable…

Taking a deep breath that was supposed to calm him, he walked back to Maryse and after checking that she was not puking anymore, he grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the building. He did it without sparing her a look, just leading her up to his room until they were safely behind closed doors.

Maryse walked straight into his bathroom and he walked to the bed, his lips drawing inward as he did everything in his power not to walk after her to strangle her.

How could he tear the truth out of her when she was emptying the contents of her stomach in the next room? Damn alcohol, if it wasn't for it he couldn't be in that mess to begin with.

He paced around for a bit. He should have left her in that bar, being drunk what she deserved was for Mike to take advantage of her and have her plans ruined!

But no, he had to go and take her away! He was the fool!

He grumbled and headed to the bathroom, walking in without caring what her state was; luckily, she was just washing her face and rinsing her mouth, there was no trace of her being sick anywhere.

He forced her around. "Enough about games Maryse, tell me what I need to know and let's move on from this already"

She pushed him away and walked pass him, heading straight to the bed and letting her body fall on it.

But no, that night couldn't end without him finding the answers that he was looking for. And he had a few questions that needed answers…

SO he pulled at her hand and made her sit, her heavy eyes falling on him.

"Where did you get that picture?" He asked, he needed to start from the beginning…

"I can't tell you" She mumbled, her eyes still on him and the mask of self control and confidence that she always showed off nowhere to be found.

This was Maryse at her weakest and he needed to make her talk.

"Yes you can"

She shook her head. "I gave them to you, you win, it's over" After saying that she fell to her back and whined. "Now why don't you leave me alone?"

Phil climbed on top of the bed, hovering over her. "You want _me_ to leave you alone?" He chuckled, his eyes fixed on her pale face. "Maryse, you were the one that started all this, you were blackmailing me, you manipulated me into being your little puppet and now you want _me_ to leave you alone?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed…

"Sure, you want me to leave you alone so you can stab me in the back, so then you can walk away and leave me bleeding. I don't think so sweetheart"

She opened her eyes and stared right at him. She lifted her hand, pressing her palm against his face. "You don't know me"

"Of course I do, and not only I don't like you, I don't trust you"

Maryse took her hand away from him and looked away. Her lips were slightly pouted and after a while she closed her eyes again.

Phil waited, expecting her to say something… she didn't, and after a few minutes he realized she was sleeping.

"Great" He said, rolling to his side as he scratched his chin. He looked at her, her face relaxed and her breathing even… and as his eyes traveled a bit lower he noticed that she was still wearing just a little dress and that it raised more than it should, leaving exposed not only her long legs, but also her thighs and part of her underwear.

He blew the air off his mouth and looked away from her body, not wanting to come off as a pervert even when there was no one but him to say anything about it.

Maryse, Maryse, Maryse… it seemed like he was not getting his answers that night…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Once again thank you for all the reviews, this story is becoming a favorite of mine and I'm glad you like it as well xD

* * *

"You are kidding me right?"

Phil lifted his gaze away from his restless hands and looked straight into his friend's eyes. He said nothing, he just kept his stare intense and unyielding until the petite woman who was sitting in front of him burst out a rowdy laugh.

"Oh my God… I mean, wow!" The woman placed one of her hands against her lips, half hiding her big smile as she returned the stare to Phil. "So Mr. Phil Brooks' lips have touched alcohol"

Keeping on with a somber expression that bordered in annoyance, the man known as the Straight Edge superstar ran his fingers through his jaw and blinked. "You are not getting it Micks, did you hear what I just told you? I was being blackmailing by that evil woman!"

"Mickie arched an eyebrow and took a deep breath. "Yeah, and I'm sure you hated every second of it… as a man it must have been awful, a nightmare come true; I mean, being forced to make out with a blonde bombshell that seems taken out of a Playboy magazine… poor you"

Phil shifted in his seat and curled his upper lips as Mickie stared at him with an amused expression on her face…

"First of all, I didn't make out with her, she had a rule against that…" Oh but he had, he knew it and for the look Mickie was giving him he could tell she knew it too… "Second… you know what, fuck it, I don't know why I told you this, you are no help at all so thanks for nothing" He grumbled while getting up to his feet.

If he told her about it, it was because he ran into her while his mind was trying to figure out everything, he had walked out of his room with more questions than answers and he thought that maybe, just maybe Mickie could help him decipher Maryse, after all she was a woman and they all shared the same messed up code of life.

But apparently not Maryse, she was probably made in the pits of hell by Satan himself and that made her the way she was.

"Alright, alright you Punk… I'll try to help you so sit down"

Phil clenched his jaw and sat back down reluctantly. He should have kept it all to himself…

"My first impression is this; I don't think she gave you the photos out of good faith; that woman is messed up and just look at all she did so she could get back at Mike so don't expect to get off the hook so easily. It's obvious that she's used to have things her way so if I were you I'll watch your back"

Phil nodded, that was just what he was thinking. Maryse probably had something planned and he needed to be one step ahead of her… he needed to beat her at her own little games.

"But…" Mickie continued and Phil gave her his full attention. "Women like Maryse don't need to blackmail men into pretending to be their boyfriends, if they really need to make someone jealous they just pick the guy by pointing at him and he's hers to do as she pleases… "There has to be something more to this…"

"Something else like what?" He asked, hoping his friend had the answer to this puzzle.

Mickie tilted her head and pursed her lips. "I think that's for you to find out; she's in your room, when she wakes up she'll be having a hell of a hangover so this is a good time to find out…"

Phil snorted. "I tried getting some answers out of her when she was drunk and I got nothing. With a hangover she'll just be annoyed and that will annoy me and I will end up killing her"

"Then be nice, I think you can get the answers to all your questions if you treat her nicely, like really, really nicely. I mean I don't like the woman but who knows"

"You know what Micks, you were really no help at all" He got up his feet and turned around. She told him things he already knew and others that had no sense at all, it was all crap.

He didn't want to be nice with Maryse, the woman was a nuisance and she didn't deserve to be treated nicely.

"You'd be surprised Punkers, just try it"

He waved her off and walked away, it was already past noon and if Mickie was right in something was this, it was the right moment to finish the Maryse's chapter in his life, he could only achieve that by getting his answers.

He made it to his room and when he got in Maryse was still in bed. He knew that she wasn't an early riser and with the amount of alcohol she consumed the previous night there was no way she was going to wake up in the best of moods.

Especially if he woke her up.

He walked towards the bed and took a good look at her; sometime while he was out of the room she had fought her way out of the blankets, making the way her little dress had ridden in an inappropriate way up her hips very visible… at least she was wearing underwear and really, he wouldn't put something like that past her because seriously, women like her had no shame…

He moved his eyes further up, she was resting on her side and her face was covered by her blonde hair, her breathing was even and if she was another person he would have feel sympathetic…

But she wasn't. He shrugged and placing his hand on her shoulder he shook her up, hard until she grumbled. "Wake up"

She grabbed for a pillow and covered her head with it.

"No no no, wake up and shine sweetheart" He said smirking slyly, taking the pillow away from her and throwing it away. "We have a nice day ahead of us and I want to start it now"

Maryse moved her head and mumbled something; he didn't get what it was so he shook her one more time. "Come on Blondie, I don't have all day"

"Stop it" She complained, brushing the hair out of her face and blinking a few times. That's all she did, she didn't show any intention of getting up.

Phil sighed and sat down on the bed, that's when she finally moved. She searched for the blankets and covered herself with it, then she ventured a glance at him…

Her face was pale, her eyes glassy and her hair was ruffled from sleep, quite frankly she wasn't looking her best. He would never understand why people would punish their bodies like that…

"Tell me I didn't sleep with you"

Phil arched an eyebrow and stared seriously at her… did she think he would be stupid enough as to sleep with a drunk woman? What kind of man did she think he was anyway? He was about to tell her that, he didn't know what kind of activities she enjoyed while drunk out of her mind but he wasn't one to take advantage of anybody…

But before the words escaped his lips he smiled and leaned closer to her. "Sorry babe, but we did sleep together" And technically he wasn't lying, they sleep together, they had shared the same bed…

Maryse wrinkled her nose and stared blankly at him.

"Don't blame me, I tried to stop you but you are one insistent woman and the things you do with those hands are amazing…" Now that was a lie, after passing out he didn't perceived a single movement from her and after a while he just went to sleep as well. "Alright, alright, I didn't try to stop you, there I said it; I took my chance and damn we had a great time, I mean I never thought you really had the hots for me! So I had my way with you all night long and when I was done and you seemed satisfied I just dressed you back and let you sleep…"

Maryse rolled her eyes and pushed him away, her blank expression turning into an annoyed one. "Liar" With that she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

He followed her to the door and when he heard water running from the sink he spoke. "Don't use my toothbrush"

Maryse didn't respond and after a long while of waiting he decided to go in; he wasn't going to give her a break, he knew she was full of tricks and he wasn't going to give her time to get out of that room without telling him what he needed to know.

When he walked in she was in the shower, and while it was not his intention to be a pervert and get a peek he wasn't about to leave either. If she was naked behind that curtain then better for him, it gave him some kind of advantage over her.

"Let's cut the bullshit, I want to know who gave you the pictures and if there are more copies around" He had thought about it, and that Maryse had some of those photos was not a problem anymore, but he needed to know who gave them to her in the first place…

But once again there was no response from her, just the sound of the water running.

"There has to be more copies and I think you have some of them, so tell me, what are you planning to do with them, do you want to release them and try to ruin my reputation? Don't bother, it won't get you anywhere because while you were here passed out I had a phone interview and I casually mentioned the beer thing… it was no big deal and there is no reputation damaged, that only means that you have nothing on me"

Maryse turned off the shower and showed her face. "I need my clothes" That's all she said as she stared at him.

He said nothing; he just stared back at her and tried to come up with something that would make her spill the beans. Meanwhile she took a towel and disappeared once again behind the curtain.

He took a deep breath, picked up her dress and just stood there. When she pulled the curtain away she had the towel wrapped around her body and her hair pulled up.

She looked much better now… and he wasn't thinking that because she stood before him in nothing more than a towel.

She extended her hand to him and he motioned to give it to her. When she was about to take it he pulled his hand back and with his other hand he pulled her to him.

She gasped in surprise when he swirled her around and backed her up against the wall. The fact that she didn't fight him told him that this was his chance, her mind was probably drawn in alcohol and she wasn't functioning like her usual self.

Her guard was down and he needed to take that opportunity.

"Who gave you the photo?" He whispered close to her ear, leaning over her so she would have no place to go.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you that"

"But you will" He took her chin into his hand and lifted her face to him. "Who was it?"

She bit on her lower lip and shrugged. "I can't remember"

Phil looked at her through half closed eyelids. Still with her mind a mess the damn woman was full of games, he needed to make some games of his own and force the truth out of her.

But how?

He ran his tongue over his lip ring and looked straight into her eyes, and keeping his eyes on hers he leaned even closer. She backed away a little and he smirked, getting nearer until he was an inch away from her lips…

The woman was clearly not in her right mind if she was allowing him to stand so very close to her… "Tell me"

She shook her head once again, her eyes fixed on his too…

He placed his hands against the wall and at each side of her. She was still saying nothing so he got closer, his body touching hers and his lips almost brushing against hers.

Oh but he had been this close to her before, no… he had been closer that this before, but be it because she was now wearing only a towel or because they were in a small bathroom and not in a public parking lot, the situation felt way more different.

Dangerous…

Closing the distance and moved by an unseen force, the raven haired man covered Maryse's mouth with his, forcing his way pass her lips and finding no resistance as he did so.

She was warmly pleasant against his tongue and she tasted like toothpaste, but that was something he vaguely registered in his mind, his focus was entirely on the way she was kissing him back.

Maybe Mickie was right, maybe if he treated her really nice she would yield… after all she wasn't on her right mind.

It made him feel like he was taking some kind of advantage over her and the thought was almost strong enough to make him pull away, but then she arched against him and he dropped the thought away.

He wasn't touching her, he just kissed her and when he finally pulled back her face was flushed and her lips parted…

That he had just kissed her was beyond his comprehension.

"Just tell me who was it?" He said going back to business.

"I can't…"

He forgot business and kissed her again, pushing her hard against the wall. This time she did something more than kiss him back, she moved her hand to the back of his head and moaned into his mouth.

That made the primitive part of him want to rip the towel off her body and have her right there against the wall, by the way she was kissing him and running her fingers through his hair he didn't think she was going to mind…

But no, this was Maryse and there was no way he would do that, he couldn't because he wasn't going to fell into her little games… he needed to be the one playing games.

With that in mind he reached down to her and ran his hands up her tights, pushing the towel all the way up until his hands reached her waist. He wasn't looking, but he knew damn well that she was exposed to him if he cared to do something about it, but keeping a clear mind he just pushed against her, forcing her legs apart with his knee.

His hands stood in place as he forced his way between her legs, and she either was playing back to his game or she was really far gone, whatever it was he needed to act quick or he was going to lose his own control.

"Tell me who it was" He breathed against her lips, aware of how hard he was already and knowing there was truly nothing he could do about it because he was just a man and hell, that same hardness that pushed against his pants was also pushing against Maryse's burning heat.

If he wanted to he could just unzip his pants and with a swift movement he could be inside of her… if it wasn't for his pants he would already be there… deep and warm…

She licked her lips and opened her eyes. "Don't ask me that…" This was not vicious Maryse speaking… he didn't know who this Maryse was but if he knew something was that he liked this Maryse.

"Why not? I want to know…"

"No you don't"

"Try me" He responded, his hands sliding down her tights once again to them run smoothly back to her waist.

"It was your brother"

His hands froze where they lay and he pulled back a little so he could take a look at her face. "What?"

"I met him and we talked… he doesn't like you that much and he gave me the pictures, if there are more copies he has them"

Phil pulled away from Maryse, his mind racing and his anger rising to a point where he was not thinking straight. "That son of a bitch…"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

So it took me a while to come up with this but I hope you like. Once again I want to thank you for reviewing this story, I'm glad that you are liking it!

Now, I don't know much about Phil's brother, just that they don't get along and I used some of the things I found it this chapter.

Enjoy xD

* * *

"Phil, wait… wait. Everyone is staring at us"

Maryse hissed through her teeth as the raven haired man dragged her by the arm along the corridor. He heard her just fine, but when she tried to slow down the pace he was forcing on her he gave a hard pull to her and made her go forward.

He didn't care that people were staring at them and quite frankly he didn't care that the blonde walking a few paces behind him was complaining and pulling her dress down as not to be overexposed to the wandering eyes that followed them.

It wasn't his fault, if she had wore something more decent for her nightly adventure her dress would be the last of her problems; and if it wasn't for her wickedness she wouldn't be barefoot and dragged through the hotel by him.

"Phil stop it"

Phil turned around and faced her, his olive green eyes shimmering with anger as he looked at her through half closed lids. "If you would walk fucking faster they wouldn't be staring at you. Now unless you want me to lock you in the trunk of my car and drive you all the way to Chicago you better shut your mouth and start walking faster"

Maryse parted her lips and let out a short, humorless chuckle. "Don't talk to me like that"

"I'll talk you however the fuck I want to" With that he turned and keeping his grip on her he walked to the room at the end of the hallway.

She was lucky that he was going to give her time to change and make herself decent, because what he really wanted was to take her to Chicago and straight to the motherfucker of a brother he had.

His brother… he still couldn't believe he was the one behind all this stupid nonsense! It has been years since the last time he heard of him and why would he? He didn't like him; he didn't talk to him and he didn't even consider him his brother, at least not since the little fuck stole money from the company they were both working years ago.

The fallout has been so bad that Phil went as far as to skip some family reunions if he knew he was going to be there, and on the ones he went his family knew better than to mention him.

So yes, there was bad blood between them but Phil thought that has been resolved by the fact that they didn't speak to one another. But now, when he least expected it he pulled this one on him… he has dared to go to one of his coworkers to give away some of his personal shit.

He was going to kill him and he was going to take Maryse with him.

Once he made it to the front of Maryse's room he let go of her and opened the door with the key they got from the Front Desk lady; and once the door was open he grabbed Maryse once again and made her go in.

"Hurry up, I'm not in the mood of waiting for you"

Maryse brought her hands to her hips and flipped at her hair. Before taking her out of his room he gave her enough time to put her dress on; no shoes and yes, no underwear… now in the solitude of this room the woman didn't seem to care like she did while they were walking around; now she was back to her petulant self, giving him a defying stare down. "I'm not going anywhere"

Phil drew in a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "I'm not in the mood Maryse, just get dressed or I'll take you as you are"

"You can't make me do anything and I'm not going anywhere, now get out of my room" She took two steps in his direction and pushed him towards the closed door.

That was it, he really was not in the mood for her so pursing his lips he took her hands away from him and placing them behind her back he pushed her into the room.

Maryse gasped even when he kept the pressure minimum and tried to sneak away. "Let me go or I'll scream"

No, no, no… he was not going to let her go. He wanted to confront his brother with the damn woman, he didn't want to leave him an escape and for that he needed her, whether she liked it or not.

She has used him in her little games with Mike and now he was going to take back from her.

"Where did he give you the photos?" It could have been anywhere, from Chicago to New York or Los Angeles; it could have even been down in Mexico! He didn't know about his brother whereabouts and he was not calling his mother to ask… "Where did you meet him?"

Maryse lifted her face and tilted it away from his. "Let me go"

He shook her slightly, wanting to learn more information before taking off. "Was it in Chicago?"

She shook her head. "I told you, it was in a club. He walked to me saying his brother worked with me and we talked…"

"Where was this club?"

"In LA… it was a long time ago"

Phil snorted, his eyes refusing to leave the blonde's face as she looked away. "And he gave you the photos just like that? I don't believe you" He could believe the man to post the photo all over the internet or even give it away to a wrestling news site; but giving the photo to Maryse made no sense at all…

He didn't gain anything with it other than making his life a living hell and as much as that would please him it was not the way his brother operated. In his brother's mind all worked around two things, money and women.

He casted his eyes down to study her; she was too close for him to take a good look but he knew how she looked like. He knew exactly the place where the fabric of her dress ended to show her skin and he knew her cleavage left little to the imagination; but besides that he knew how her skin felt underneath that little dress that scarcely covered her and he could easily see his brother going crazy for her…

"You slept with him"

Maryse made a grimace and glared at him. "What?" She snorted. "You don't know me Phil so don't go making…"

"I may not know you but I know him. I grew up with him and I know he doesn't do anything unless he gets something in return; I also know he goes weak for the ladies so tell me, did you let him fuck you for that photo?"

Matching the anger in his eyes, Maryse sent daggers through hers, struggling to get away from his hold. Phil didn't yield, he just pushed her back until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she stumbled upon it.

He followed her down, holding her hands above her head and pinning her body with his.

He was beyond mad, he was fuming and he wasn't thinking clearly. All he saw was red, Maryse and his brother… the photo… not even when she first came to him with the photos and her chantage had he felt so much anger towards her.

"Get off…"

"What did you gave him in exchange Maryse?" He hissed…

"I didn't give him anything, we just talked" She panted from the efforts of trying to push him away. "Now get…" Before she could finish he shut her up by pressing his lips against her.

He kissed her hard, almost punishing as she tried to get away. But he kept on, pushing inside her mouth until her struggles desisted and her own tongue started to duel his…

He had never kissed someone out of anger and his mind was telling him he should stop, but then if he did he was going to get even angrier and he would break something.

He knew it and he blamed her for making him so angry.

As the kiss continued and his blood boiled not from anger but from a much mundane and primitive desire, the Chicago native felt Maryse utter a muffled moan against his lips, it prompted him to push his hips to her, letting go of her hands so he could reach down and take her damn dress off.

The little thing came off pretty easy and while he was busy tossing it away he felt her hands on his skin, venturing below his shirt and running along his back.

He let go of the kiss and pulled back, his dark eyes taking on her image as he stripped of his shirt as well.

Maryse sat up and kissed him, pressing herself to him and allowing his hands to roam all over her body. He knew he shouldn't be doing it… this was Maryse, the devious woman had done enough already to make him lose his control as well.

But then there was the way her skin felt against his skin, the way she arched her back to him as he ran his fingers down her spine… how could he stop when she kissed him like that?

Had she kissed his brother like that?

He tore his lips from hers and eyed her down. Her breathing, much like his own was ragged and her face was flushed.

She looked at him expectantly, running her tongue over her abused lips but saying nothing, no complains, no regrets.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked in a dark whisper. He had to know.

Maryse shook her hear. "I didn't…"

And that was all he needed to hear, he took possession of her lips once more and forgetting about his brother, about incriminating photos and his dislike for what the woman did to him, he pushed her back to the mattress and fell prey to her and her games…

TBC?


	11. Chapter 11

ME!? Cliffhanger?? Why… anyway, thanks a lot to all of you who reviewed last chapter, you guys are the best and I hope this little chapter doesn't disappoint.

BTW, I got a few complains about leaving the chapter where I did! I didn't think you would mind, I just thought to leave the explicit details out of it… I guess I shouldn't have lol Let me know what you think and please enjoy xD

* * *

He fucked up.

He knew that… he had never been one of those people that went into negation after screwing up... not at all; he knew that what he did was wrong and how could he forget when the memory of what was probably going to be his downfall was imprinted in his mind like a bad scar that won't heal; he fucked up and this time he fucked up real good…

Now he sat with his face hidden underneath his cap at the hotel lobby, thinking and trying to figure out how he came to fuck up so bad.

Half his brain couldn't understand why he succumbed to her little games so easily… one minute he was fighting the urge to strangle the damn woman and the next one he was taking off her clothes, pinning her naked body beneath his own while they kissed… while he slid right into her core in the most intimate of acts.

He should have stopped it, but with her body rocking with him his mind couldn't come to its senses; it knew it was wrong but it didn't want to go back in memory lane to the way she had tried to blackmail him, it didn't care about how the woman liked to get under his skin and it certainly didn't want to think about his brother and the same woman who's ragged breathing mingled with his own exchanged information about him.

It was plain and simple, his body conspired with his brain and just gave up to the feeling of her skin pressed against his, it gave up to the touch of her fingers exploring his back while soft moans escaped her lips…

So the woman was a conniving little trickster, he knew that… but the package she came in was a nice wrapping and he couldn't stop himself…

So there it was, he didn't just fuck up, he fucked up royally! He knew he was going to fuck up right before it happened, he was clear that he was fucking things up while it happened and after his body satiated it's need he was pretty damn sure that he just fucked up…

Now he was trying to clear his mind as best as he could before he could do yet another thing that was going to end smacking him in the face once again.

"Phil, just the man I was looking for"

The raven haired man lifted his cap off his face to take a look at the person who was speaking to him. It was Mike and he just took the liberty of sitting by his side.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked while eyeing the other man… if he could blame someone other than himself and Maryse he would blame Mike…

Mike settled his eyes on him. "I'm going to give you the best advice you will ever receive; I won't charge you so consider yourself lucky. Stay away from Maryse"

Phil snorted in amusement. "Is that an advice or a menace?"

"Look, I don't know what's the deal with you two and I don't know if she's using her tricks on you too or if this thing between you it's the real deal, either way I'm telling you, that woman is evil in its purest form"

"Sounds like a bitter ex or just a jealous one… which one are you Mike? I've seen you trying to get to her and I'm almost certain that you are the jealous kind"

This time Mike snorted. "We didn't date… I mean she wanted to give that impression but we never did. She had some stuff on me that I don't want to come out and she made me act like her boyfriend just so she could get some guy… at first it was all fine because come on, Maryse is hot! I thought I could get some advantage in the little act but the woman is just a tease, she wouldn't let me touch her and then one day she told me it was all over; she said she did a favor to me by making people think I dumped her…"

Phil guffawed, running his fingers through his jaw as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. "You are kidding me"

"I know it sounds ridiculous but I swear I'm telling the truth"

Phil threw his head back and for a moment he just stared at the ceiling…

"I just wanted to tell you that, you are warned so if she is using you to get to this guy as well at least you can work an upper hand on her, if you are dating for real then I feel sorry for you" With that Mike got to his feet and walked away.

"That fucking little bitch"

Phil mumbled under his breath as he remained sitting in the lobby for a few more minutes, his mind racing a million miles per second…

After that huge mistake where he ended up in bed with Maryse, Phil cleansed himself as best as he could, put his clothes back on and told Maryse to meet him at the lobby. He was still planning on taking her away in search of his brother but before he could embark in the journey he needed time alone to put some order to his thoughts.

That Mike was going to walk to him and tell him all that he said was the last thing he expected… but now that he knew he was glad he walked out of the scene like he did.

The fucking little bitch had used the same tricks with Mike… she turned him into her little puppet just as he was doing with him! And all for what?

For the joy of it? Because she wanted to screw people over? Whatever her goal was it made his blood boil with the intensity of his anger…

Getting up to his feet and with a calm he couldn't recognize as his own, Phil walked towards her room, trying to ease his sour mood as he got nearer his destination.

When he got to it he opened the door and silent as a shadow he walked to the bathroom's door.

Maryse was there, brushing her long platinum hair in front of the mirror. She wasn't aware of his presence and she just kept going with her routine.

Phil watched her with eyes half closed… angry because moments ago he was running his fingers through that same hair, fuck… he could still feel her aroma impregnated on his skin! It made him angry because he fell into her games like a complete little fucker.

"Why do you do it?" He asked almost in a whisper.

Maryse looked back to him and smiled, then she put the hairbrush down and turned to him. "I don't want to go in search of your brother"

Phil's green eyes fixed on hers as she smiled her sweet, fake smile at him; his brother was the last thing in his mind, for all he knew his brother wasn't involved in her shit and she just told him he gave her the photos to bother him up.

And it worked, he was ashamed to admit it but it worked.

"I asked you a question and this time I want an honest answer, why do you like to fuck around with people?"

Maryse returned the intense gaze Phil held on her and frowned, she probably wasn't expecting him to talk to her like that after what happened between them. She had been more than pleasant when he was with her and that he was now in a bad mood must be making her mind swirl with questions. "What do you mean?"

Phil snorted without a bit of amusement and took a few steps towards her, enough so that he could reach to her and touch her if he wanted to. "I mean the way you like to manipulate everyone around you; you play your little games and everyone falls for them… you played them with Mike and he fell, you played them with me and I fucking fell. So I'm asking you nicely, why the fuck do you do it?"

Maryse dropped her gaze to the floor and chuckled, it was all she did because she didn't open her mouth to respond.

Phil took another step, he didn't say anything either, he just stood in front of her and waited until she looked up at him.

For a while they just stared at each other, Phil waiting for a response and Maryse probably trying to get a quick way out of it.

"Do you even know my brother?"

Maryse closed her eyes and nodded. "I told you already…"

"Bullshit!" Phil yelled slapping his hand hard over the vanity. "All you ever said to me is pure crap; you said you wanted to make Mike jealous and that was a lie, you are probably lying about my brother too" Phil hissed, trying to lower his voice to a whisper. "You had it all planned out didn't you… now tell me this, did you also planned on letting me fuck you, uh? Was that part of your plan too? Oh I bet you had your fun, using your little tricks on me…"

The blonde woman lifted her head up high and stared straight into Phil's furious eyes. "I didn't lie about your brother and I didn't…"

"You know, I don't care Maryse, I've had enough of you as it is" With that said Phil turned his back on Maryse and walked out the bathroom.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Maryse spoke from behind him, he halted for a moment… "I meet your brother in a club in LA, he was drunk and after telling me all about your fight he told me about the photo, I didn't believe him so he showed it to me… I took it, he probably doesn't remember it. That was last year…"

Phil turned around, not quite sure if he should believe in what she was saying… "That doesn't explain why you blackmailed Mike and then me"

Maryse bit on her lower lip and shrugged. "I just wanted to get to you…"

Phil chuckled. "Maryse, I think you are full of bullshit" He waved his goodbye to her, meaning to leave the Maryse chapter closed and forgotten.

If she wanted to play her little games of manipulation she better start looking for another victim because when it came to him she was done.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so it took me some time to come up with this but here it is. I have to warn you though, this is complete randomness and my attempt to get back into writing mode so I hope you like it. Thanks for all of you who read last chapter, you are the best.

Phil has been sitting and waiting in the deserted lounge of the hotel he was staying for the night when he saw her walking out of the elevator in all her empty glory.

She was by herself, walking around like she owned the place while her face held onto that petulant look that he now recognized as purely Maryse…

With a snort he shook his head; it was unbelievable how he couldn't stand that woman, it was as if a simmering anger trigged deep inside of him at the mere sight of her.

And he couldn't help it, just by looking at her he wanted to stand up, walk towards her and shake her as hard as he could while telling her a thing or two.

But that was only part of him, the part that dwelled on her lies and her little games of manipulation.

Yes… only part of him, the other one he didn't even want to explore.

From his place in the lounge's sofa he took the liberty to observe her for just a few more seconds before lowering his eyes to the small bag of Sour Patch Kids he was eating.

If he knew what was best for him no part of him would want anything to do with the devious woman, it was a proved fact in his mind that Maryse was equal to trouble.

"I want to talk to you"

At the sound of that voice the Chicago native arched an eyebrow and looked up to find that the same woman that even in absence tormented him was standing right in front of him.

"What, I don't get a please can I talk to you? Where are your manners?" He said taking one candy from the bag and putting it in his mouth.

Maryse sighed and changed her posture, her eyes not moving away from his and her face relaxed from the petulant look he noticed earlier.

In fact, now that he was looking at her up close he could notice a few things that he was unable to see from afar, like they way she seemed tired and how her eyes shadowed her soft features… had she always look so tired or was he noticing because she was not wearing much make-up?

Not that he cared or anything.

"Can I please talk to you, Phil?"

Shaking his head slowly, Phil took another candy into his mouth, chewed on it and swallowed it. "Sorry, I'm busy"

"You are not; you are just sitting there eating candy"

Phil shrugged, putting his attention back to his candies. The truth was that he didn't want to deal with Maryse, it was enough that he had to work in the same company as her… he was trying to be civil in a 'I'm not talking to you way'

"Alright, so when you will not be busy?"

Phil looked at his naked wrist for a few seconds and then sighed. "Let's see, for you I can squeeze something around… next year, but I can't promise you anything. You know, busy schedule"

Taking another sigh and running her fingers through her hair Maryse closed her eyes and spoke. "I'm serious Phil…"

"Fine, if you want me to be serious I'm game for it. I have time, I just don't want to talk to you and I don't want to look at you, so if you excuse me I have better things to do"

With that being said Phil got to his feet and walked away, leaving Maryse behind. Now with his mood ruined he wanted to go back to his room and forget all about Maryse; but as he was making his way he found Kofi and Mickie standing next to the elevator and looking directly at him.

"Well, well, well… we were about to leave without you, we didn't want to interrupt your conversation with Frenchie over there"

"It wouldn't have happened if you two wouldn't have taken so fucking long to get here" Phil said as the petite woman linked her arm to his and guided him out of the hotel.

"You are so bitter"

"Man I feel for you, having a conversation with an ex is always awkward and if things ended badly it can only get worse, especially if you have to see her so often" Kofi said walking by their side.

Phil snorted at his friend's words, things between him and Maryse didn't end up bad, they ended in total chaos!

"So what did she want?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know, said she wanted to talk"

"She seemed kind of bummed when you walked out"

"She was probably faking it, that woman is a master in mind games and I wouldn't put anything pass her"

"Man… I'm not one to get into people's business but I'll tell you this, if I had an ex that looked like Maryse I wouldn't be leaving her with the word in her mouth, I mean that woman is insanely hot! What were you thinking?" Kofi laughed while looking at his friend.

Phil stopped walking and looked at Kofi. "Don't let her fool you, she may entice you with her looks and her perfumes but deep inside she is rotten. Women like her are not born, they are manufactured in hell and when they reach their maximums of evilness they are released to create havoc among men"

"Wow…" Mickie said. "And I thought I was the one who couldn't stand her"

Kofi shook his head and laughed again. "With a body like that who cares? Let's put it this way, when a woman like Maryse wants a man like you, you have no choice but to suck it up and ride along"

Phil did a double take and chuckled. "What do you mean men like me?"

"Phil…" Kofi took a few steps to get closer to the black haired man and put an arm around his shoulder. "You are my friend and all but let's face it, Maryse is freaking hot and you are…"

"I don't know Kofi, he's comely and when he keeps his mouth shut he is quite charming"

Phil looked from one friend to the other; did they forget that he was standing right between them?

Kofi tilted his head and stared at Mickie. "But he never shuts up that smart ass hole in his face. Anyway, my point is…"

"You know, I think this is enough talk about me and Maryse for one day, why don't we move on" Phil said getting a bit irritated.

Neither of his friends replied and they all went back to walking, this time in silence. It was better, but if truth be told he wasn't in the mood to go out anymore, instead he wanted to go back to his room and fall asleep watching TV.

"What if she's pregnant and she wanted to tell you? That shit always happens when you least expect it…"

Once again Phil halted in his tracks, this time his expression all serious. "What do you mean pregnant? Like in having a baby…? No… I don't think so. Definitely no…"

"Yeah Phil" Mickie laughed. "You broke up like more than a month ago, maybe that's what she wants to tell you, that's she's having a little baby Punk" She laughed again, covering her mouth with her hand as if she was saying the funniest joke in the world.

To Phil it wasn't funny, what if she was pregnant… with his child? After all he has been intimate with her and being caught in the moment he hadn't used protection…

"No… no way, I mean…" He shrugged. "I don't think so, I think she was on the pill" Was she? He couldn't remember her taking any pills during the time she stayed with him, but maybe he didn't notice because it has been nothing of his concern… at least not until now.

But what if she was? She hadn't been looking quite herself back there…

While his mind raced with a thousand questions Mickie let go of his arm and stood in front of him. There wasn't a trace of amusement in her now. "You slept with her?"

"Of course he did Mickie, they were two adults dating, they even shared a room… or what do you think they did, play monopoly?" Kofi snickered.

"I don't think she's pregnant, she would have told me…"

"I can't believe it" Mickie said and shook her head.

"You know, why don't you go without me" Phil said, turned around and walked back into the hotel. "Damn it" He mumbled, she couldn't be pregnant.

Things like that didn't happen to women like Maryse unless they wanted it, and he didn't think she was the type of person who would want a baby.

Upon entering he saw her, she was still in the lobby and getting near the door that lead to the hotel's garden; so he walked to her, grabbed her arm and walked her outside.

She startled when he took hold of her but when she saw him she relaxed and opened her mouth…

"Are you pregnant?" He asked turning her around so they could be face to face. It was late at night and they were the only ones in the garden, there was no risk of anyone listening.

Maryse closed her mouth, arched an eyebrow and blinked a couple of times. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me so just answer" Phil hissed, never tearing his eyes away from hers.

"I'm not pregnant, where did you get that?"

"Have you had your period?" Maybe she was pregnant and she didn't know… or maybe she just didn't want to tell him right off the bat… hell, for all he knew she was using her tricks on him again.

"Phil! What is this?" She snorted and frowned at him.

"Just answer the damn question"

She ran her tongue over her lips and arched an eyebrow. "I'm not pregnant and let just leave it at that"

"I want you to take a test, just to make sure" Phil said because now that the thought was in his mind it wouldn't leave him alone.

He didn't want a kid with Maryse, but if it was done there was nothing he could do but to man up and confront the consequences of his stupidity.

Maryse smiled and lifted her hand to grab a lose strand of Phil's hair between her fingers. "For one that doesn't want to talk to me you always seem to have an excuse to come to me, doesn't that tell you something?"

Phil snorted and moved his head back, freeing his hair from her touch. "I don't make excuses to come to you"

"Sure you do"

"No I don't, I just want to know if you are having a child of mine" He could add that if she was his life and his mental peace would be over for all eternity but he didn't, and he didn't mean it because of the possible baby, but because that would tie him to her forever…

Maryse nodded. "Yeah… and before that? If my mind is right you were the one going after me after I gave you the photos. I meant to end it all back then but you wouldn't leave me alone; you even dragged me to your room while I was not in my right mind and then what?"

Phil's features got somber and his eyes dug deeper into her hazel ones. She sure wasn't implying that he took advantage of her because he hadn't…

Yes she has been drunk when he took her up to his room but he never took advantage of her… what happened between them happened when she was sober… "What are you trying to say?"

Maryse shrugged. "I'm just saying that you always make up excuses to get to me"

"Just take the fucking test and let me know what it says" He said and started to turn around when she grabbed his arm and without giving him notice she pressed her lips to his.

"What are you doing?" He asked breaking away from her kiss.

"You like me, you try to deny it and hide it but I know you do" Maryse said running her hands up his sides and to his chest, then she leaned forward once more and kissed him briefly, pulling away before he could do it himself.

"I don't like you, you are devious and manipulative and…" Before he could go on she kissed him again. "Would you stop that?"

"Bring a test if you want to, I'll be in my room waiting" Maryse said with a smirk, then she was the one turning around and leaving him behind.

"Damn you Maryse" He said as he watched her getting into the hotel… "And damn the day I let you into my life"

TBC

Ok so what do you guys want to happen in next chapter? I'm up to consider anything xD


	13. Chapter 13

Huge thanks to DarkZoul, RKOFan2012, CMP!nk, and Daisy411. I'm glad you liked last chapter and I hope this one won't disappoint, let me know what you think, be brutal if you want and you can even tell me what you want to read in next chapter xD

Walking with his head hidden under the comforting black fabric of his hoodie, the man known by the WWE Universe as CM Punk kept his eyes focused on the way ahead of him while taking a deep breath that he later exhaled forcefully through his lips.

He was not in his best of moods, the tranquil state of mind he has been into earlier that night long ago dissolved by a tumult of thoughts that came to occupy his mind.

So no, he was not happy, and part of that had to do with the fact that he just spent a little bit more than half an hour at the nearest drug store… staring at a full rack of pregnancy tests and trying to decide which one to take.

The task had been a big pain in his ass, not only because of the implications it carried but because there were so many and he had no idea what to chose or what to look for.

There were tests that told you the news with lines, others with colors and some were practical enough to tell you right off the bat with a simple pregnant or not pregnant; but then there were others that were effective five days before your missed period, ones at ten bucks, others at forty… the whole thing had been too much for him.

Not knowing what to choose plus the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him he was screwed for life was almost enough to make him run away from the place.

But as much as he wanted to he didn't run, at the end he just picked a test that said it was easy to read and walked to the counter to pay.

Now he was back at the hotel and already on his way to Maryse's room. He wanted to be over with the damn thing and the sooner he could get the doubt out of his mind the better.

Hopefully, the test would come out negative and his Maryse problem was going to be over for good. Finally…

So once he got to her door he lifted his free hand and knocked three times, waiting for the response to come.

"Maryse…" The name rolled out of his tongue and he took a moment to savor it, it was a bitter-sweet taste… "You came to ruin me" The truth was that ever since the damn woman walked to him saying she has been the one who sent him the photos his life had turned into a tale of unfortunate events…

No, it was worse than that, much worse. Ever since that day he had the distinct feeling that he was stuck in a bad cheesy movie that had no end… or if he came to look at it for what it really was, it was more like a tragedy… perhaps a tragic comedy of the worse kind…

Taken out of his thoughts, Phil observed in dull calm as the door opened in front of him and then there she was, the thorn at his side standing at the doorframe with a light smirk on her face.

"So there you are, I thought you were not going to show up" She said, moving aside so that he could enter.

He walked in, leering at her as she closed the door behind him. As he looked at her he noticed that she had changed clothes since the last time he saw her that same night, now she wearing a short yellow dress that seemed too modest for her style… he could even smell from her body the clean aroma that indicated that she had even taken a bath.

"Yeah… anyway, believe it or not the only reason I stopped by was so you could pee in this thing; after that we're through and I'll go dance in the forest and scarify some animal as a thank you to the Gods" With that said he put the test over the writing desk and sat at the chair behind it. "So go and pee, I don't have all night"

Maryse lifted an eyebrow and sat on top of the desk, her eyes fixed on his and her dress ridding a bit higher. "I don't feel like going to the bathroom, I feel like talking"

"Oh come on, you are a woman, it's a known fact that women can multitask. So that means you can pee, talk and plot about who your next victim is going to be, all at the same time" He said, pushing the test closer to her.

Maryse didn't even bother to take a look at the box that contained the test; she just leaned over the desk so she could get closer to Phil. "We talk, then I take the test"

Phil shook his head, those days were she told him what to do and when to do it were over. "I didn't come here to talk…"

The blonde woman sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "You are the most difficult man in the world"

"Well, you are the most… evil creature walking among the living"

"You keep saying that but I know one thing about you and that you can't deny, you like me, a lot" With a sly smile on her face, Maryse bit on her lips and flipped at her hair.

"And here we go again, I don't like you Maryse; sure, your evilness comes in a nice wrapping and I admit that you are nice to look at and that you smell and feel nice; but I know that deep inside those looks there's an ugly creature with long claws waiting to rip me to pieces"

As a response Maryse blinked as her jaw dropped a little. "That's not true"

"It isn't? Tell me how many guys have you blackmailed to get something you want?"

"Just you…"

"And Mike"

Maryse weaved him off with her hand. "Forget about Mike, if anything you should feel flattered that I went through so much trouble to get to you. I don't do that for any man"

Phil snorted, his eyes finding her hazel ones. She was still staring at him, her face framed by her platinum blonde hair and her lips curved into a smile.

Yeah… the woman was nice to look at, more than that she was stunning. She had a pretty face and a body to die for… but then there was the fact that she wasn't a nice person and that was enough to put him off… "Believe me Maryse, I feel far from flattered; now go and pee" He took the test and put it in her hands.

She took it, pursed her lips and got off the desk; "We are not done talking Phil" Then without saying more she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Once she was gone Phil sighed and closed his eyes, he was tired and his mind was clouded, he just wanted everything to be over already.

And he also wanted a negative test. Life couldn't be so cruel as to give him a positive…

When Maryse walked out of the bathroom she had the test in her hand; he observed in silence as she moved along with the graceful movements that characterized her, walking forward until reaching the desk where she put the test. Then she went straight ahead to sit on his lap.

"I took the test and in a few minutes you'll get the results, are you happy now?" She whispered, her hands burying into his hair.

Phil shifted in the chair. "I'll not be happy until I see the results… did you wash your hands?"

Before he could say more her lips were on his, nibbling at them to see if they would give her entrance to deepen the kiss.

"Maryse…" He warned, his hands resting on her waist to push her away, and it would have worked if she hadn't take that opportunity to slide in, luring him to respond, inviting him into her mouth until in a moment of weakness he did.

So he kissed her back, his hands sliding up her back and to the back of her head to pull her nearer; remembering the feeling, drinking on her sweet taste… but it was all for just a moment because the part of his mind that had not fallen prey to her charm told him to stop… it told him that if he was in that situation to begin with was because he hadn't know when to stop, it told him that he didn't want anything to do with the woman and that he needed to stop it now.

So breaking the kiss, Phil grabbed Maryse by the arms and pushed her away from him. "Why don't you just look at the result of the test so I can be gone?"

He needed to leave; he was not going to repeat the same mistake twice.

"But you don't want to be gone" Maryse smiled knowingly. "Just admit it Phil" She said, placing her hand over his chest.

Maybe she was right, maybe his fool of a body didn't want to leave… "The test" But he had to…

Still with the smile on her face and without getting off of him, Maryse reached for the test and took a look at it, and when her eyes lay on them she frowned.

"I think this is damaged" She said getting up to her feet and taking hold of the box, for a while she read, the frown still on her face.

"What does it says?"

Maryse shook her head, still looking at the box. "It doesn't matter, this one is spoiled"

"What do you mean it's spoiled? You can't spoil a pregnancy test, did you pee on it?"

Maybe she spoiled it on purpose just to keep him longer in that room.

"I know how to take a pregnancy test Phil, this one is just spoiled" She said in exasperation, making Phil frown as well.

So wanting to see what was going on he got to his feet and walked to her, looking over her shoulder once he was close enough so he could take a look at the results.

And when he saw the words displaying on the little pregnancy test his heart dropped to his feet.

"Oh fuck…" He said through clenched teeth, bringing his hands up to his head while he walked away. The test wasn't spoiled, it was a fucking positive.

"Maybe I did something wrong, I take the injection every three months… this has to be spoiled, it can't be positive"

Phil said nothing, he was just staring at the wall trying not to curse and kick and… he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Never in his life had he thought he would be in this predicament, and in his thirties! This was something that happened to teens… not to him.

That was it, he was screwed… for life… unless…

"Have you slept with someone else besides of me?" Yes, maybe the baby wasn't even his! He wouldn't put anything past that woman…

"Excuse me?"

"What are the chances that the baby is mine?" Phil said, still not looking at her.

"It says here that I can get a false positive"

Phil turned around and walked to her, taking the box out of her hands and reading as well. It did say a false positive could be possible in some cases… but what were the chances of that happening?

But it was still a little ray of light to give him hope…

"Alright, we'll get you another test tomorrow and then we'll see how that goes… but tell me something and I want you to be honest for once, did you sleep with someone else?"

Maryse shook her head, her face a solemn mask as she looked into the distance. It was written in her features that even when she claimed the result was a false positive she was worried… he couldn't blame her, he was too.

A baby with that woman was the last thing he needed.

But, there was still the chance that it was a false positive and until that he was going to hang onto that belief…

A baby…

Phil closed his eyes. No, no, no… it couldn't be true; this has come to be a horror movie! "I'll take you to a lab tomorrow, they can't mess a blood test…"

He opened his eyes to see Maryse nodding, her face pale and her eyes still looking away. He would bet on anything that this was not in her little plans…

God he has been so stupid!

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I… I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll see…"

Yes, tomorrow they'll see…


	14. Chapter 14

I want to thank DarkZoul, PSNC100502, rkofan2012, Ali Amnesia, Ainat, Daisy411, InYourHonor and cherrycokerocks for your nice reviews, they mean a lot to me so thanks! Now, I'm kind of rushing the chapters because in a few weeks I won't be able to update or write as I would like to, let's hope I have the time to finish this one. Let me know what you think, be brutal if you must… I can take it O.o

The previous night has been a little bit hectic for Phil… he could even venture to say that it has been one of the longest nights of his life…

And it all started when he found out there was a possibility that Maryse could be pregnant with his child. From that moment on his mind became a mess, the miracle that the test had thrown in his face a false positive was the only thing that had kept him sane…

Well almost sane, because the more he thought about it the more he believed it to be unlikely. He had even google the term 'false positive' and what he found out was that there were only a few things that could provoke a false positive result.

Number one was a mistake in reading the test, sometimes people got confused and saw things that weren't there; but because he picked a digital test he could discard that one, there was no way one could misread a '_pregnant'_ result…

Another one of the reasons could be medications. If the woman being tested was in some kind of medication related with infertility the test could come back positive even when she wasn't pregnant. He discarded that one as well because he highly doubted that Maryse was in some kind of treatment to have children.

Then there was the possibility of an illness, some types of cancer could also give a false positive; that one he didn't even want to imagine because as evil as Maryse was he didn't wish any harm upon her… at least not one so grave as that one.

And then, at last but not least was the only hope that he had, and that hope was that the test has been damaged, out of day or somehow defective.

So that's how he had spent his night, thinking and researching; needless to say sleep hadn't come to him at all.

When he had tried to just lay in bed and allow sleep to take over him he only managed to toss and turn until the first rays of lights sneaked through the curtains to indicate him that a new day has arrived.

The new day when he would know for sure what was going on.

It was dreadful, he never thought he could be so antsy and yeah, a little nervous to know about something; he even called Mickie and told her all about it.

Her long lecture and the fact that she told him that a positive always meant positive didn't give him the peace of mind he was looking for, so after hanging up he took a shower, dressed and walked out of his room and towards Maryse's.

He walked in calm and ready for whatever there was to come, but first he was going to make her take a blood test and from there he could start to freak out… for now he was going to be calm.

Once in front of her door he knocked, hoping she would be awake so early in the morning.

He didn't have to wait for long, immediately as the knock was made the door opened, only that it was not Maryse but one of the Bella twins.

He nodded as a salute, but the young woman only sent him a cold stare while crossing her arms over her chest. By the looks of it she didn't intend to move out of the way so he could enter.

"Where's Maryse?" He said, straight to the point.

"She's inside, upset" She responded in a way that made him feel like the blonde was upset because of him.

He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as well. The last time he talked to whichever twin was standing in front of him at that moment, he had the impression that she liked him just fine, they both did. Now there was only dislike shooting from her eyes.

"It's a mean world, she's upset, I'm upset… but what can we do right, tell her I'm here"

"You are upset…" The woman rolled her eyes, it only made Phil think she was doing a cheap imitation of something Maryse would have done… "You can't be too upset if you don't want to go back with her; and now, as if that wasn't enough you got her pregnant. Yeah it's easy for you to say you are upset because let's face it, she's the one who will go from thin and perfect to huge and… bloated, she'll be the one buying a whole new bunch of clothes, she's the one who's going to feel sick all the time and she's the one who will not have a job because of this"

Phil chuckled; unamused at the way the woman was talking to him. What did she know? It wasn't like it was his entire fault that Maryse could be pregnant… "Look… twin, I didn't come here to listen to you, besides, we are not certain she's pregnant so keep the ranting to yourself, and if she's pregnant then you'll all have an excuse to go shopping, stop whining"

The woman smiled knowingly. "Well guess what; while you were happily sleeping we got her a new test and she just took it"

Phil clenched his jaws and looked coldly at the woman. He was going to be calm… and he was not going to ask her anything. He wanted to ask Maryse about it. "Let me pass"

She moved, walking inside the room and away from him… she could go to hell for all he cared.

Once she was out of the way he walked in, his eyes searching through the room until he found Maryse. She was still in bed with the other twin sitting beside her. They were both just sitting there… looking blank.

"I'm going out mamacita" The twin that has been at the door said before walking to Maryse, she then whispered something that he couldn't pick up but by the way she was looking at him he could bet that it was something about him.

He shook his head… since when he was the bad guy in all of this? Whatever happened was partly his fault because… well just because, but it was ridiculous for them to blame it all on him when he had been a victim of Maryse vicious games.

Whatever… he just stood there for a moment while the identical women said their goodbyes to Maryse. Once they were both gone he took a few steps and sat on the bed as well.

"So…" Phil said, taking a good look at Maryse. If he had the impression that she looked tired the previous night now he was certain that she was. It seemed like he hadn't been the only one who had a sleepless night. She was looking pale, there was no trace of make-up in her face and her eyes seemed glassy… "I heard you took another test"

Without looking at him, the blonde French Canadian nodded, then she shrugged.

"What did it say?" He asked tentatively, not sure if he wanted to know… what the hell, by the twin's words a while back and by the way Maryse looked he could take an educated guess at what the result has been.

And he was not going to freak out… not there.

"It was another positive" She said, her voice unlikely calm and void of any emotion.

Phil pursed his lips and scratched hard at his cheek, hard enough to know that he was going to leave a mark on his skin… but he was not going to freak out. Not at all…

His heart could beat as hard as it wanted and his mind could try to urge his mouth to engage in a litany of fucks and shits but he was not going to, and he was not going to freak out…

"Was that a spoiled one too?" He asked sarcastically because he didn't have anything else to say.

"I don't know how it happened… I was taking the injection; it's supposed to be effective and I didn't expect… this" She said, her voice breaking a little as her hand flew to her hair; she ran her fingers through it as if trying to soothe herself.

Phil took in a deep breath… trying to assimilate everything. He, Maryse, a baby… fuck, those were the only words dancing inside his head.

Mickie was right, he was stupid! How the fuck did he ended up getting pregnant a woman he repeated over and over again that he couldn't stand… a woman he could not trust! It was his all fault, he messed up and now there was nothing to do but to man up and face the consequences. Then, in the solitude of his room he could go and cry a river…

And fuck, the two of them would make the worst parents in the world!

He didn't just ruin his life by getting tied up to someone like Maryse but he also ruined the life of his unborn child…

He moved his gaze towards Maryse once again; she was still sitting there, looking so unlike her and miserable… she looked like the worst thing that could happen in the world just happened to her.

"Are going to have it?" He asked on impulse just because… he didn't know, he just wanted to know how would they do after this… the whole thing was messed up but he wanted her to have the baby.

Maryse looked at him and blinked a few times, she seemed so young and fragile in that moment, far from the plotting, vicious woman that had manipulated him with her little games… seeing her like that made him think that the twin was right in something; as bad as this was for him, it had to be worse for Maryse.

Sure he was stuck in a situation he didn't want to be but she was a WWE Diva, her job was half physical and half looks, there was no way she could keep on working if she was pregnant.

"God this is fucked up" He said, burying his face into his hands. Maryse as the mother to his child… there was something so wrong about that… Maryse as a mother… he shook his head, that was almost as bad as himself as a father.

"I'm not asking you for anything Phil… I wasn't planning for this but that doesn't mean I'm going to get rid of the baby… if you don't want it then get out and pretend it's not yours" With that said Maryse got to her feet and started to make her way to the bathroom.

Phil snorted bitterly, getting up to his feet and grabbing for her arm and making her turn around before she could get inside the bathroom. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He chuckled. "You want me to walk out and just pretend you are not having my child?"

Maryse tried to sneak off his hold but he prevented it by pulling her to him; with one hand he secured her close to him and with the other he forced her chin up. "Look at me" He hissed when she closed her eyes.

She shook her head, the way her lip trembled slightly a clear indication that she was trying to hold back some tears…

Now, he didn't want her to cry. He knew how to handle crazy women, psychos, angry ones and even witty little ones like she was; but if there was something he didn't know how to handle was a crying woman.

Besides this was Maryse, women of her kind didn't cry… she was supposed to yell at him and try to make him feel guilty for getting her pregnant and he was supposed to curse at her… maybe yell a little too.

It was the way things worked between them.

But instead of doing that he moved his other hand to the back of her head and tried once again for her to look at him. "Maryse… I'm not going to walk out on you and I don't want you to get rid of the baby. Sure, this is not what I expected, but… I won't walk out on you"

Maryse took in a deep shaky breath and opened her eyes, still she didn't look at him, she casted her eyes down and lifted a hand to wipe at them.

For a while they remained like that, until Phil lifted her face to his. He didn't like seeing her like that… even after all she had put him through… "Are you sure this is not another one of your tricks?" He said, trying to lighten the mood in the other way he knew how to.

Maryse blinked slowly and when she opened her eyes she lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe, maybe I have a pregnant woman hidden in my bathroom and I make her take these tests for me"

"Don't be a smartass, it doesn't suit you…" Phil responded… finding it a bit easy to be kind of nice to her; after all if she was going to be the mother of his baby the least he could do was try to get along with her… or at least do his best to not want to strangle the life out of her…

Right now he didn't feel like it, but he was a long way to forget everything.

Dropping his hands away from her and putting them inside his pockets, Phil took a deep breath and bit on his lip ring. The situation was awkward… that was for sure.

"How about this, I can take this pregnant woman to eat and I don't know, we can talk things…" They needed to talk about things, they needed to get a Dr's appointment and stuff like that. He was not the first sucker going through something of the kind, after all the world was filled of unplanned babies and parents that worked things out… if they could handle it then so could he.

Parents…

That was a big word, he didn't think the news had sunk yet because he was way too calm about the whole thing.

Maryse nodded. "Just let me get changed"

Phil watched her go into the bathroom and when the door closed he allowed his body fall to the chair while his head went to rest on the desk.

"Why…" He mumbled, why couldn't it have been a false positive? A defective test could happen every once in a while but two defective tests were beyond impossible, that the two results came back positive made it all become real.

He was going to be a father.

So it was what it was… and like he told Maryse, he wasn't going to walk out on her, now the only thing he had to do was wait and see how things turned out in that bizarre world where Maryse was going to be the mother of his child.

The next few months… no, the rest of his life just took a turn he hadn't been expecting, and it all started with a simple picture…

TBC

A/N: This was not the way this was going to turn to, but just as some of you told me, this is something I haven't done before with Punk/Maryse and I wanted to see how it turns out, hope you guys don't mind and no, this has nothing to do with me being pregnant… well maybe


	15. Chapter 15

Once again thanks to all of you who are still reading this, I really appreciate your reviews and your words. Hope you like this one as well, it's more of a fill in so let me know what you think xD

* * *

Seven months have passed by since the fateful day when the news of Maryse having his baby hit him full force like a blow to the stomach. To that day Phil couldn't say that his life had taken a drastic turn because it hadn't; in all honesty his life was pretty much the same.

He was still working in the same company, same brand and all. He still lived in the same house, there was still bad blood between him and his brother and he was still by all means same old Phil. The only difference, apart from the knowledge than in a few months he was going to be a dad, was his relationship with Maryse.

He had done a lot of thinking and he decided that it was best for everyone if he forced himself to tolerate her. Not only that, but to prove that he really meant well he tried to call her at least one a week to see how she was doing and in the occasions that it was possible he even accompanied her to her Doctor's appointments.

He did it because it needed to be done and whatever his relationship with Maryse was in the past he needed to leave it behind and try to focus on what was best for the baby.

That decision to get along with her was the reason why in that morning he was sitting with Maryse and her friends, his elbows resting over the table while his hands held his chin from falling hard against his plate, he was suffering in silence.

A few days ago, in one of his brief conversations with the blonde they agreed to meet at the restaurant of his hotel that day, since the WWE was doing a show in LA and she lived nearby she just wanted to pass by, maybe even go to the arena for a while.

It had been all good until the twins showed up and joined them, filling the conversation with baby talk, shopping talk and some gossips he didn't care about.

Now that he was done eating he was bored out of his mind, the twins had monopolized all the conversation and even Maryse remained a silent listener… he wondered how much hate he could gain from Nikki if he decided to stand up and walk away.

Yes, Nikki… that was the wicked twin, the evil one and since he couldn't say anything mean to Maryse his remarks were usually towards her; of course, she always retaliated back because in her mind she was Maryse's defendant and he was the one who had caused all that mess.

"How cute would it be if you have a boy, you could name him Alejandro, just like Lady Gaga's song"

Phil snorted, eyeing the twin who had dared to say such a thing. "No way, no child of mine is going to be named after a Lady Gaga's song"

The other twin stared him down and when his eyes moved to her he knew in an instant that it was Nikki. "I think Maryse is the one who decides because she's the one carrying the baby, not you"

"Well excuse me, but if you weren't there when the baby was conceived then you have no right to give your opinion; I was there and I don't remember you… so there's no way he's going to be called Alejandro"

"Who says it's going to be a boy?" Maryse spoke and all three occupants on the table looked at her.

"You know what sex is?" Phil asked. "That's interesting since you never mentioned it before" The last he knew was that the baby wouldn't show up the sex, he or she was always with the little legs crossed so it was impossible to know.

"Oh my God, it's a girl!"

"I'm just saying it could be a girl… or a boy" Maryse said with a shrug while lifting an eyebrow, her hazel eyes scanning his.

Phil returned the stare with his eyes half closed… she wouldn't be hiding that information from him, now would she? He needed to find out, but not with the Twinrova sisters sitting there.

"Aright" He said low enough so that she would be the only one listening. "As long as it's one… it is one, right? Twins are vile creatures…"

"Sure" Maryse smirked and sent him a wink before reaching for a chocolate cake she had ordered a while ago.

Phil frowned and then looked down at the cake. Sure he was in a tolerating phase with Maryse but that didn't mean they he was going to go ahead an exchange winks and hushed talks with her…

Thinking about that, when she was about to take a bite he pulled the plate away from her and in his direction. "Sorry sweetheart, too much sugar. But don't worry because it won't go to waste" With that he took the spoon out of her hand and grabbed a bite.

"Phil" Brie complained as she tried to take the plate from him. "Don't be an ass and give it back to her"

"What?" Phil said pulling the plate back in his direction.

"See, I told you he was an ass"

"Shut up twin number one, you are just jealous because you don't have anyone to get you pregnant"

Nikki gasped in disdain and rolled her eyes. "Of course I do"

"Who Nick, didn't he dump you?" Phil took another bite and grinned, wriggling at his eyebrows as the women stared holes all through him.

At that same moment and before Maryse could complain properly, he heard his named being called from behind and when he looked back he saw Mickie walking to the table.

Micks, he had forgotten about Mickie…

"Sorry to interrupt what must be a very deep conversation with Kotake and Koume but…" She stopped talking when she noticed that Maryse was there as well. She arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Maryse, wow… you look… huge, I don't know how I didn't see you there"

Maryse arched an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, sending a dirty look at the petite woman. "Mickie, I didn't expect to see you here, not after I heard you were fired… awww I'm so sorry"

The twins snickered and Phil ran his hands through his hair. "You were looking for me Micks" He reminded her, hoping the exchange between his friend and Maryse would end right there.

It didn't, Mickie smiled what it looked like the sweetest-fakest smile ever and opened her mouth to reply. "Yeah it was bad but I'll be able to work in a few weeks though, I already have a few offers. When are you coming back? Oh right, you are not. Anyway Phil, I just wanted to remind you that my concert starts at nine, maybe after we can do something" After saying that she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek, then she was gone.

Through it all Phil had stuck the spoon into his mouth as his eyebrows rose high to his forehead. He knew what Mickie was doing and he didn't want to be a part of it… women were vile, wicked and they didn't play fair.

"Don't listen to her, you look great" Brie said reaching for the cake and moving it in front of Maryse.

But Maryse pushed the plate aside and crossed her arms over her chest, she looked devastated… "I don't want it"

"Maryse, no matter what she says, pregnant and all you look ten thousand times better than her, you look pretty… doesn't she look pretty Phil"

Phil moved his eyes towards Maryse and scanned her face; she was pouting and looking off into the distance, clearly upset.

Pretty… as far as he was concern she looked very pretty, pregnancy had settled well with her and while she was obviously weighting more than what she did seven months ago she still looked stunning. Besides it wasn't as if she had gained forty pounds, the only way to know she was expecting was to look at her belly and in comparison with other women she wasn't that big anyway… not that it mattered.

He kept looking at her, noticing that her hair was immaculate as always and that she was only wearing a little bit of make-up, just enough to accentuate her delicate features without overshadowing them.

"She looks very pretty" He said, his eyes still on her.

"See"

That didn't seem to pick up her mood and instead she got to her feet. "I want to go, my back is hurting"

Phil got to his feet as well and put some bills over the table. When the twins attempted to get up he made a motion with his hand so they would stay there.

Surprisingly they did, and when Maryse walked out of the restaurant he was the only one following her.

"Where are you going?" He asked when he caught up with her; it wasn't so hard since she moved very slowly.

She turned to him and closed her eyes for a second. "I don't know, home. I just want to lay down for a while"

"Don't be ridiculous, you are not going to drive for an hour just…"

Before he could finish talking Maryse gasped and Phil startled. "What, what is it?"

"Baby is pushing, sometimes I think it wants to make a hole through my stomach and go out" She said taking his hand and placing it over her belly.

For a few seconds she held his hand there and nothing, then he felt it, the baby kicked hard and he chuckled.

"Wow…" He laughed, it was the first time he felt the baby move. "Does it moves a lot?"

"It's a she, and yes, she moves a lot"

Phil bit on his lower lip, his eyes moving up from her stomach to her face. "A girl uh?" He could go and say how he hoped she didn't take after her mom but somehow that seemed inappropriate…

A girl… he chuckled again.

"Come with me, to my place" Maryse said and Phil took in a deep breath.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" No, not at all… he knew that Maryse wanted more from him than what he was giving and he didn't want her to get the impression that he was going to give more.

Yes they were going to have a baby together but that was it, that didn't erase the tricks she had put on him and everything that she put him through, she manipulated him and that he wasn't going to forget.

She didn't respond, she just casted her eyes down. "Are you with Mickey now?"

"What?" He laughed. "No… no" He loved Mickie but just as a friend… "Not at all"

Maryse looked up at him and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. He didn't push her away… he just let her do it and when she pulled back she was smiling. "Then let me go to your room, just to rest… and if you want I can show you the sonogram 3-D I have of the baby"

Phil sighed and shook his head, some things never changed and Maryse was one of those, that was one of the reasons he needed to be very careful with her.

"Just to rest"

"Of course, you have my word"

"That's what worries me Maryse" She always had a trick down her sleeve and he always fell for it. He could talk all the smack about how he could outsmart her but in reality she was always a step ahead.

"I haven't given you a reason to distrust me…"

"Oh yes you have"

"…In the last couple of months?"

"Well, that worries me too because maybe you are waiting to pull a big one on me"

"You can trust me, now… I think the one you can't really trust is you, it's obvious that you are so dying to kiss me and you don't want to because then you'll be…"

Lifting his hands he cupped her face and brought her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers; he could tell by her initial reaction of staying still that it took her by surprise… and well, it had taken him by surprise too, but what kind of world was this that a man couldn't kiss the mother of his baby…

It took them both a moment to react properly, kissing slowly like those who are re-discovering a forgotten feeling, like those who are relieving a memory where their lips find each other no matter what.

Not that he had forgotten… she still tasted sweet as sin and her lips felt as pleasant as the last time he kissed her; for that same reason and before his weak mind gave in more than it already had he pulled apart.

"There, I kissed you and now that it's out of the way I can trust myself, I still don't trust you though"

Maryse bit on her lower lip and then licked at it. She was still close… as close as her belly allowed her to. "Hmm, well… now that you kissed me I don't think you can trust me… see, I'm being honest"

"Then I don't know if I should let you up into my room"

Maryse laughed. "God you sure like to play difficult"

"And you sure like to play your games"

"I'm not playing any games" She told him, her tone more serious. She then reached for her purse and took out a yellow envelope. "Here" She put it in his hands and looked up at him. "This is the sonogram, I'm going to rest at the Bella's since you are not letting me into your room, but I'll see you tonight… count on it" She said before kissing the corner of his lips, then she walked away.

Phil watched her go… his tongue pushing against the spot she had just kissed. Maryse… he shook his head and smiled; for now he was going up to his room and see the sonogram, then, at night he guessed he was going to see her…

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_Big thanks to DarkZoul, Ali Amnesia, rkofan2012, Daisy411, __fangirlxfantasies__, Ainat, __MagicallyMalicious__, InYourHonor and __HardiacArrest__; your reviews are always appreciated and I'm very glad you liked this story well enough to let me know what you think._

~Chantage D'Amour~

When she said that she was going to see him that night he had expected it to be late into night, long after that Sunday's afternoon show was over and then not until Mickie's gig was finished.

Definitely not until Mickie's gig was finished…

Oh but he knew it was coming, Maryse was nothing but determined and after all she had assured him that their meeting would be imminent. That meant that by the time it started to get dark outside the Chicago native was already mentally prepared, expecting her to use her friends to track him down somewhere during the night… or maybe she would use the benefits of being an original member of Satan's flock and cast an apparition spell… or something…

He could also visualize the blonde showing up at his door once the night was over, or maybe even calling him and asking him to meet her somewhere. He had expected a lot of things, anything…

Well, not anything, because when the metallic doors of the elevator that took him from one floor to the other opened in front of him the first thing he noticed was Maryse, sitting at the lobby with a smile on her lips and her gaze fixed on him.

Taking a deep breath, Phil arched an eyebrow and sent her a quizzical look, one that she responded by getting up to her feet and walking straight towards him.

He watched her approach, his olive green eyes taking in her appearance with care, noticing the short black dress she was wearing and the way her belly looked on it.

It wasn't a revealing dress, in fact he thought it was quite modest for someone like Maryse; modest but pretty, he liked it… but there was one thing, that was a dress to go out… add to it the way her hair was straighten out and cascading down her back plus the way her face was touched with makeup and he could tell something was brewing in her mind.

She was also carrying a handbag…

"Don't you know it's quite rude to stare" She said once she was standing in front of him.

"I'm not staring" He said with a snort, crossing his arms up his chest and looking directly at her eyes. "Now this is staring"

Maryse tilted her head and smiled, watching as Phil stood his ground. She held his gaze for a moment, and during that time they both remained there, in the middle of the lobby…

"Anyway, I would like to stay here and win this staring contest but I have to be somewhere" He said taking a look at his naked left wrist. "In fact I'm a little late"

"Then let's get going"

This time it was Phil the one who tilted his head. "Let's get going? We… as in you and I?"

"Oui" Maryse responded, linking her arm with his.

To Phil the scene felt like déjà vu… he was kind of expecting her to start bossing him around, demanding him to change clothes, to shave and to take her hand. She didn't demand anything; she just grinned pleasantly and waited for him to start walking.

He laughed, not even a bit amused and making that little fact known. "I'm going to Mickie's concert; I don't think you want to go there"

Maryse wrinkled her nose and grimaced. "No one in their right mind would go willingly to that concert… I'm going under protest and I don't even know why you are going"

Phil looked at her through half closed eyelids. "You can protest here, there's no reason for you to physically go"

"Okay, I won't go if you stay here with me, we can…"

"Maryse…" Phil cut her off before biting down on his lips; he was considering his words before he spoke them because he didn't want to be mean in telling her that he didn't want her to go with him.

"Look, I just want to go out for a while; I've been lonely and locked in my place for the last few months, getting bigger and bigger and… I just want to go out for a while, see everybody… have a little fun… I won't be able to do it once I have the baby" She pouted. "I promise I'll behave… if you behave"

Phil grunted in protest. "I know what you are doing…" She was manipulating him, she always did and even when he was fully aware of it he also knew that he was going to end up taking her with him. So giving up already he ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

Maryse laughed, not even waiting for him to respond. "Great, let's go"

Shaking his head again, Phil sighed and walked with the mother to be to his car; she did some talk along the way and he listened to it… sometimes even responding. It was not much different than the conversations they had when he went with her to her doctor's appointments.

It was almost the same, only that it felt different.

Once they arrived and the car was parked the duo made their way in. Like he knew it would happen his friend was already onstage and singing, what took him as a surprise was that the place was way more crowded than what he had expected; he never knew that kind of music had so many followers…

He didn't like that kind of music, at all… but he showed up anyway because Mickie was a close friend and he wanted to show his support, that and because Mickie made him promise her that he would go.

Women, they always put him in situations he didn't want to be… it was his own fault and no matter that he could think of a dozen places he would rather be at the moment there was no escape, he was stuck.

Resigned to his fate, Phil chose the farthest corner of the local to stand; he didn't want to get Maryse in the middle of crowd and the farthest to the stage the better.

Once he found the perfect spot the blonde leaned against him, resting her back against his frame while Mickie's voice filled the place all over. At least where they were standing the sound wasn't so loud.

"This is horrible" Maryse said while she covered her ears.

With a slight smile Phil shook his head and took the blonde's hands away from her ears, then he leaned a bit into her so he could speak… "If I have to listen to it then so are you"

He had to raise his voice a bit so she could listen to him but other than that there was no problem in them talking.

Maryse rested her head back and took his hands in hers, putting them over her stomach. "Well, if she ends up liking this music I'll blame you for it"

Phil's smile grew a bit as he felt the bump under his hands. He was either crazy or the baby was moving. "I'm afraid she already likes it… either that or she hates it" He said feeling around and deciding that he was not crazy, the baby was indeed moving. "She's a kicker"

"Just like her daddy" Maryse said and as if to prove it the baby kicked harder.

Phil loved it… he hadn't expected to be anyone's daddy but as the day came nearer he found himself liking the idea more and more, even when it meant having to deal with Maryse on regular basis.

"We can still save her from this music, we just need to get out of here" Maryse said absent mindedly, her hands still covering Phil's.

"Maryse, Maryse… do you ever give up?"

The French-Canadian shook her head no, after that neither of them spoke. They stood in silence, listening to the music or too wrapped up in their own thoughts as to speak.

After three songs and a few minutes of Mickie talking to the crowd Maryse started to shift positions, putting her weight in one foot and then to the other, arching her back and taking deep breaths; Phil noticed because his hands were still on her stomach and he could feel her move every time she did so.

"Are you alright?" He asked… wondering if it had been a good idea to take her there as there was no place to sit.

"I think my ears are bleeding" She said with a shrug.

Phil hummed, watching her closely. After more of Maryse's deep breaths and shifts it was obvious to him that she was not okay; maybe it was nothing grave… just her back, after all she told him once that her back was what bothered her the most and they had been standing for quite a while…

"I'm going the bathroom" Maryse said at least, moving away from him and towards the lady's.

Phil observed her, taking special note that she was rubbing her back as she made her way.

"So what's with you and Blondie getting all cozy, are you back together?"

Phil looked at the source of the voice and snorted. It was Kofi… he had forgotten that he was supposed to meet him there. "Not at all"

Kofi laughed; apparently he was not mad that he forgot to meet him. "Come on man, I've been watching you and…"

"You've seen nothing, she wanted to come and I brought her, other than that there's nothing going on here"

"You are telling me that you ditched me and you are not even back together? That's bull Phil, I mean the woman is still hot, it's obvious that she is into you and she's your baby's momma… that's without mentioning the way you look at her; so don't tell me that you are not even the slightest interested in going back with her"

Phil shook his head… watching as Maryse was already making her way back to him. Kofi didn't know their history and thus he would never understand that he and Maryse were more complicated than that… "My only interest is the baby"

"Right… and I'm Gandhi"

"I'm not going to argue with you now, Gandhi. Anyway, Maryse is not feeling well and I need to take her back… please tell Mickie I stopped by and that I'll come back. Can you do that?"

Kofi smiled. "I'll tell her that you were here… however, I don't think you'll be coming back so I'm not telling her that"

"Whatever man" Phil said to his friend before walking away. He met Maryse half the way and made her turn around. "Come on, I'll drop you at the hotel"

"Why? I haven't even seen anyone" She said as he placed his hand on her back to guide her out of the place.

"Because…" He said, noticing that his mood was getting darker. "It's late and you should be by now sleeping or resting or whatever you do at this hour. I shouldn't have taken you here in the first place" He grumbled.

The rest of the way was made in silence, somehow his mood has gone to indifferent to rotten and by the look on her face he could tell that she wasn't happy either. Not that he cared, was just grateful that she wasn't speaking…

But the golden silence was interrupted when he was in the highway and in direction to the hotel. "You know… I've been honest with you…"

Phil chuckled, taking his eyes off the road to take a quick glance at her. "You have been everything but honest Maryse"

The blonde clucked… "Okay, so I didn't start this the best way, I know that Phil, I shouldn't have used those photos to get to you. But you know what; I realized it and I even gave you the photos, after that you've been the one after me and whatever you asked I responded with nothing but the truth…"

"So what now, you want me to be thankful because after dragging me into your little games you decided to tell me some truths. I'm not thankful Maryse, I'm…"

"I don't want you to be thankful; I just want you to be honest"

"I am honest" Phil responded. "And contrary to you I've been honest since day one"

"No you haven't"

Phil looked at her, his face somber and his mood sour. He didn't get it; everything was going just fine so what happened? For the last few months he had managed to be civil with her and now he was back at being mad…

"Are you angry at me because of the photos or because even when you claim not to you want me?" She asked, straight to the point while her eyes got glued to his. Her face was also a serious mask, one that waited some truths…

Phil parked once he was at the hotel, then he sucked into his mouth his lip ring and blinked. "I'm mad because I don't like you, I'm mad because you used those photos to blackmail me and to use me as your little puppet…"

"But you still want me, you wouldn't have kissed me today if you didn't want me. I wouldn't be having your baby if you didn't want me"

"That's not the point Maryse; in fact that point doesn't even matter because nothing that begins messed up ends up well; besides I don't trust you and if I try to get along with you now is because you are having my child"

"You are still not being honest; honesty is me telling you that I want you and that I want to be with you. So yes I was stupid and maybe I ruined things by being…" She shrugged, trying to find the words.

"A bitch"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Okay so maybe I was… a bitch, but you are not the most lovable person in the world either; but I like you and because I do I want to work things out. I know I was the one in the wrong but…"

"I don't want to work things out so save your breath" Phil said, he just wanted her to get off his car.

"You are such a child" She said in frustration.

Phil shrugged.

Maryse sighed. "I have my faults and they are many, but at least I'm honest. The least you can do is be honest with me"

Phil chuckled, the least he could do? He didn't owe her anything… "I'm being honest, what else do you want me to say?"

Maryse approached him, lifting her hand to his hair and brushing it from his face. Phil just watched her as she did that. "Do you want to kiss me?" Without waiting his response she leaned to him and kissed him.

It only lasted a second though, because when her lips touched his he took her face into his hands and pushed her away. "I don't… I don't want to want this"

She wanted honesty, there she had it, he wanted her, but he didn't want to feel that way, and that he couldn't help it only made him mad…

"But you do" She whispered, covering his hands with hers as their eyes meet. But then she closed her eyes and before he knew what he was doing his lips were brushing hers, slightly at first and then with more pressure… breaking the barrier imposed by him until they were kissing long and deep.

He didn't want it, he didn't want her to feel like she felt and he didn't like that she could easily make him lose control…

"Maryse" He said pulling away. "This is not about me wanting to kiss you"

"You know what you should do, you need to put your mind in blank. Don't think" She moved her hand to his face and made him close his eyes. "Just feel"

After saying that her lips were on his one again and in a second he was kissing her back. If he didn't have to think everything would be easier, he could give into her so easily… but it wasn't like that, he had a brain and she was about to have his baby… and that wasn't the complicated part…

He pulled away again, feeling her breath brushing his lips… He shook his head, he couldn't, he shouldn't…

"Not everything that starts wrong needs to end wrong" She rested her forehead against his. "We could at least try it; I'm not such a bad person as you think I am. I just do stupid things"

"We would kill each other"

"We wouldn't"

"I don't think it would be a good idea, it's already messed up that we are having a baby together… just imagine"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Okay let's do this again; don't think, just put your mind in blank and answer this, do you want me?"

Phil pulled away and fixed his eyes on hers. "You know I do, but that doesn't make this right"

Maryse's jaw dropped and she smiled. "And you think that I'll give up from trying now that you finally admitted that you want me"

Phil raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips. "That doesn't mean anything, that I want something doesn't mean it's going to be good for me"

"Of course it means something, it's a start…"

"I thought this was a start" He said touching her belly.

"It can be our start…"

"Cheesy, that's the last thing I expected you to be. You'll need to try harder than that"

"Don't play difficult with me now, I don't like to beg" Maryse said with a pout while looking down to his hand on her stomach.

He sighed, hoping that what he was going to do wouldn't be the death of him. The truth was that he was torn, he didn't know what to do and for better or for worst he was going to let his gut decide what step to take.

Part of him reminded him of the woman's tricks, about her games of manipulations and her wicked ways; but there was another part of him, a more soft and gullible part that could see a different glimpse of her, it saw the Maryse that took care of him when he faked to be sick and the Maryse that that every once in a while cracked and showed a different kind of person, the Maryse that was going to be the mother of his baby.

He hadn't got a full view of that Maryse, but he knew she was somewhere in there… deep inside.

Anyway, whatever his decision was he and Maryse were stuck together, the baby was going to be their link and even if he was smart enough to make their relationship one where they only needed to get along for the sake of their daughter, it was going to be for the long run…

And who knew, maybe he could make the smart decision and with time he could put the past behind and that would be the perfect time for them. One thing was for sure, he couldn't spend his days resenting her, or wanting her and running from the feeling…

Taking a deep breath he raised her face to his. "What about this for an answer" With that said he leaned into her and once again and as he was doomed to do over and over again he kissed her… sealing his fate and falling victim on her Chantage of Love.

~FIN~

_I want to take yet another moment to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It was fun to write and probably my favorite Punk/Maryse so far. It was random and I took a lot of liberties with it (like having a plot with no sense lol), but as some of you know, I'm soon to have a baby and I don't think I'll be able to update as often as I'd like to, that's why I ended this now. I didn't want to leave you hanging and hopefully this will provide for a nice ending. Thanks so much, you guys rock!_


	17. Chapter 17

Okay! First of all, I know this story was finished and that I was going to take a very long break from writing but… I couldn't help it! I had this in my head and I'll give it a try, let me know what you think ;)

Chantage d'Amour

As the raven haired man sat on top of his hotel bed with his back to the headboard and his legs stretched out before him, he came to the conclusion that he made a mistake…

He didn't know what was with him and why he has been screwing up so bad as of late, but the fact was that he was making mistake after mistake and they were leading him nowhere good.

His first strike has been falling into Maryse's little games of manipulation, that one could be forgiven because he hadn't known any better back then; his second strike was losing control with her and getting her pregnant, he didn't have any excuse for that one… and at last but not least came his third strike, agreeing into whatever kind of relationship he had with Maryse at the moment.

He was done, it was strikeout for him and he had no one to blame but himself; after all it wasn't as if he hadn't been warned about her and fuck it, after his first strike he should have known better.

So why did he do it?

He didn't know, it was a thing of the moment, maybe he subconsciously did it because she was having his child and he felt like he had to… or maybe it was just that when Maryse wanted to she could go as far as luring the devil into communion, this time she lured him into her.

At first he ignored it and allowed her to wrap him up as only she knew how, now he was stuck in a place he didn't want to be. And it wasn't as if she was back to her old tricks, on the contrary… ever since he agreed to try things with her she was more than pleasant with him, he couldn't say that she was making his life a living hell as he would expected her to do…

But the memory of all she did to him still lingered, her lies were a web hard to tear down and no matter how nice she was to him he couldn't forget.

It finally downed on him that same night, he and Maryse shouldn't be. Before there was always a feeling floating around, a feeling that he tried to push away by saying to himself that he could start anew with her, it wasn't as if he was in love with her or anything of the like but if he put some effort he could create a balance for the well being of the baby they were having, and if that wasn't enough for him to stick around her body was a nice incentive.

Because he had to admit that if anything, Maryse, even when she was eight months pregnant was just fucking gorgeous. Her lips, her skin, her hair, her aroma, all together made for something hard to resist.

But that wasn't enough, and that night when he got a call from her saying that she took a plane to met him at his hotel so they could spend some time together he got exasperated.

One of the things that kept him sane was that he was a lot of time on the road and Maryse back in her home in LA; of the long month they had been together they had at the most spent a grand total of what, ten days together? He wasn't sure.

Now she was there, in his bathroom when he wanted her to be three States away.

He took a deep breath and slumped his shoulders; he should have listened to Mickie…

After some time the blonde that was carrying his baby emerged from the bathroom and he took a quick glance at her as she walked to the bed.

She was wearing a short dress that accommodated her growing belly perfectly, it wasn't too loose or too tight, it was just perfect for her and it allowed her long legs to be admired. She was smiling, her hair cascading down her back as she looked at him. She was glowing…

"The girls want to make me a baby shower and…" She said casually as she climbed in bed with him. "My dad wants to come, he wants to meet you"

He snorted, how bad that was? A year ago he would have laughed at anyone who would tell him that he and Maryse would have a baby or that they would discuss in bed about her dad wanting to meet him… "Great, why don't you shoot me and spare me from that? I'll tell you what, forget the baby shower, I'll buy you all the little clothes that you want and that's is, it's not like you need people to shower you with gifts"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "It's not about the gifts Phil"

"Yeah whatever" He said with a shrug. He wasn't looking forward to that, a place full of Maryse's friends and relatives… that must be like being in purgatory.

He could just imagine her dad and brothers questioning him in French while the Bella twins gave him the evil eye. He shuddered.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her purse her lips and look away. That was followed by a few minutes of silence and Phil took the chance to flip through the channels, he wasn't interested in watching TV but it gave him something to do.

But then when he was hoping for her to lay down and fall asleep she took in a deep breath and turned towards him. He kept his eyes on the TV, even when he felt her lips brushing against his cheek.

She kissed him there, slowly dragging her lips down to his neck until she found the spot where his pulse would beat against her tongue. She kissed him there too, her teeth teasing his flesh while her hands slid under his shirt, the combination of her exploring fingers and her wandering lips sending a rush of warm desire to fire up right to his groin.

He sighed, taking in her sweet scent and closing his eyes as his own hands reached for her, finding their way down her dress and running up her spine. He felt her shiver against him and he had to fight the urge of once again succumbing to her… it was so easy. "Maryse" He said, his hands leaving the soft flesh of her arched back so he could grab her by the arms. "I don't want to hurt you"

The Canadian looked up, her liquid hazel eyes holding his. "You will not hurt me" She leaned into him to kiss him but he moved his face out of her way.

"We don't know that" And he probably wouldn't hurt her, he knew that because it wasn't as if they hadn't been intimate while she was pregnant… but that was when he was willing to give them a chance and now he wasn't sure.

He couldn't let her touch and her body blur his judgment now that he didn't know what he wanted.

She smirked. "Fine, I know something you will like then" She said as her hand slid down his stomach and to the bulge that had formed down his pants, stoking him through the fabric.

"Maryse, just don't okay" He grunted, taking her hand away from him.

Her face fell and she pouted her lips, moving away from him and sitting at the edge of the bed. She remained there, unmoving and Phil went back to stare at the TV. It was only a minute later that he ventured a look at her and he saw that she was crying softly.

Just fucking great!

He blew out a breath and getting a bit irritated he spat. "Why are you crying?"

He knew he should be sympathetic with her because she was pregnant with his baby and she was crying, but this was Maryse, if it was any other woman her tears would make him feel bad… well maybe he felt a little bad because he made her cry.

And feeling guilty made him feel mad.

She didn't respond, instead she wiped at her face and got out of bed, going to her suitcase and throwing in the few stuff she had taken out.

He watched…"What are you doing?" He asked because it was past midnight and he had the impression that she was about to leave.

Wasn't that what he wanted?

But it was late, she was upset and he was not letting her leave like that. It wasn't as if he didn't care about her, he just didn't want to be with her…

"Is this why you wanted to get with me, to make me feel like this? Just tell me because I don't get you Phil" She asked, her eyes piercing him.

That was the thing, he hadn't wanted to get into a relationship with her, he didn't know why she was there, in his room and by the look in her face getting angrier by the minute… but he wasn't going to tell her that, at least not like that. "Don't be stupid and get back to bed. God this is the last thing I need" He said, very smooth…

"If this is the last thing you need then why do you want me to stay?"

He didn't respond at that, over the last month there has been no arguments between them but he had to admit that he hadn't been himself with her; he has been distant except for those times where he would let his most primal instinct to take over him, over her. Not that she would know because their relationship had never been a peachy one, distant was better than angry and right now he was on the verge of getting angry.

Angry with himself more than with her because this was all his fault, he could have told her that he didn't want to be with her on that night after Mickie's gig, he should have done that. That they were having a kid was not a reason for them to be together, as long as he took responsibility…

"There's no need to respond, I get it" She blinked a few times, wiped her eyes once again and bent down to pick her suitcase. When she was walking to the door he stood up and with an annoyed expression in his face he made his way to her and took the suitcase from her.

"It's one in the morning, where do you think you are going?"

"What do you care, just give me that" She tried to take it from him but instead doubled over and gasped, closing her eyes tight.

He observed her for a second, she was still doubled and he dropped the suitcase to walk to her. He made her straighten up and noticed that her face was a flushed mask of pain. "Are you okay?" He asked, getting worried, his hands moving up to her face.

She was still with her eyes shut and another gasp escaped her lips.

"Maryse, hey… look at me"

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Phil… I need to go to the hospital"


	18. Chapter 18

This is a fill in chapter and sorry if it sucks, it needed to be done to go on with the story. Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews, you guys are the best

_**Chantage d'Amour**_

It all happened so fast that his brain hadn't been able to register what the hell happened.

Well, it was not exactly like that, he knew what was happening and his mind was as clear as it would ever be; after all it wasn't as if he didn't know this was going to happen... eventually… it was just that he wasn't expecting it to be that night and definitely not while he was in God only knew where.

He had expected it to happen near her due date, which happened to be three weeks away, and he has been expecting his baby to be born in the hospital that Maryse so meticulously picked in LA; instead of that he had to venture outside the streets of San Antonio in the middle of the night looking for a hospital, anything… the nearest one he could find.

At least he had been able to find one and as soon as they trespassed ER's territory Maryse was rushed in. That has been three Red Bulls ago and now he was sitting all alone in the waiting room, musing to himself about how he was not ready for this.

Now that the moment came he didn't think he would be ready three weeks for now either… not that it mattered anyway.

He took in a deep breath, his fingers tightening over the small plastic bag that a nurse gave to him more than an hour ago. The bag held everything that Maryse had been wearing at the moment he brought her in, from her clothes to her jewelry… after it was handed to him the nurse said they were still monitoring Maryse and that was it, she was gone the same way she came in and he had been once again left out there with his nerves on edge and feeling more than a bit nervous.

They wouldn't even let him go in there to know what was going on… some hospital that was.

"Phil"

Moving his eyes from the plastic bag he looked up to see one of Maryse's friends walking his way. He wasn't ecstatic to see her there but at least it was a familiar face. He only wondered which one she was… he was hoping for the lesser of the two evils.

"Where's Maryse"

"She's in there" He said pointing to the sliding doors that lead to the maternity ward, she obviously wasn't down in the cafeteria grabbing some munches'.

The raven haired woman sat at his side and bombarded him with questions. "Did her water broke, how far away were her contractions? Was she in too much pain?"

Phil shook his head. "No, I don't know, and kind of" He shrugged. Maryse' water didn't break, she just all of a sudden started to have pains and that's all it took for him to take her to the hospital.

When he was rushing her to his rental car she told him that the pain wasn't so bad, but as he was driving around he would steal looks at her to make sure the baby hadn't popped out and by her strained face and the way she was gripping the seatbelt as if her life depended on it he could say that the pain was strong enough to get worried.

And there was also her unusual silence; the blonde didn't say a word to him until they got to the hospital and when they got there she only told him to call her mother.

Well he didn't know her mother, he didn't have her phone number and he could only assume that the woman lived somewhere in Canada. He did the only thing he could and that has been contacting the Bellas.

"Poor Maryse, but at least she's not having a c-section, the last thing she needs is a scar for the rest of her life"

Phil shot her a sideway glance and furrowed his brow. "Is that your superficial thought of the week? Because I think you just outdone everything you ever said before"

The woman sent him a look to kill and he knew who she was, the lovely Nikki.

"Seriously Phil, Maryse is in there having your baby and you still feel like being an ass. God… I shouldn't have expected anything less from you"

Phil rolled his eyes and pulled his cap lower, hiding his face because the last thing he needed in that moment was one half of the evil sisters talking shit, God knew he had enough on his plate already.

"I still don't get what she sees in you"

The tattooed Chicago native snorted and threw his hands up in the air. "It was probably my charm but what do I know, why don't you ask her"

"She's too good for you; I mean look what you've made of her. You hook up with her, you leave her then get her pregnant and then you let her deal on her own while she carries your baby only so you could go back to her at the end, what are trying to play here Phil?"

Phil laughed disdainfully. "Look…" He took in a deep breath and took off his cap to look at her. "You obviously know nothing about my relationship with Maryse and it's obviously that you don't know your friend like you think you do, so why don't you shut that nest of snakes in your face and wait like a nice little… twin there"

Some people had nerve. Now it turned out that he was the bad guy… This was the thing, he didn't think anyone knew Maryse like he knew her… maybe Mike because she had played him too but even Mike didn't know her like he did… and because nobody knew her as she really was they all looked at him like this punk who knocked one of the most gorgeous women out there and then left her alone to fend herself!

It was nothing like that, she has been the one who provoked that mess and he was sure that if given the chance she could pull a few more surprises up her sleeve.

Nikki arched an eyebrow and looked at him. "I don't think you take her seriously"

"The husband or companion of Maryse Ouellet" The moment he heard the call Phil quickly got to his feet and walked to the woman that just came out of Maternity Ward. "Are you the husband?"

"I'm the father of the baby"

She nodded, motioning him to follow her the same way she came. "I'm Dr. Donate and I'll be quick about this; there had been some complications with the baby as the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck. This can bring some serious repercussion for both the mother and the baby if we go through with the natural birth so we are going to proceed with an emergency c-section; the mother is being prepared as we speak for an epidural. Hospital policy doesn't allow you into the room but as soon as the baby is born and if she is out of danger we'll let you see her"

That was it, after the Dr told him that she left him in a smaller waiting room inside maternity ward where he spent the longest half hour of his life.

He was told that if they did the c-section the baby was going to be fine but he was still worried, what if she strangled before they got her out? So many things could go wrong and all the possibilities, even those that edged in the supernatural crossed his mind. It was nerve wrecking and the silence that surrounded him made everything worse.

In that moment he wished he would have called someone as well because he needed some kind of support, even the sound of his sister getting hysteric would have been welcomed.

It was the first time that he could remember feeling so powerless in his entire life, he didn't like that feeling at all, it made him feel weak and very unlike himself. Lowering his and supporting it with his hands he sighed while his eternal wait went on.

What if they booth died?

His train of thought was interrupted by the distinct sound a baby's cry and as soon as he heard it he got up from the chair and waited. That could have been anyone's baby but he was hoping that it was his, because if that was his and it was crying it meant that she was okay…

His plea was answered because moments later a nurse came with a baby, she was walking towards him and he couldn't help but hope…

He stood there, all his two hundredth and twenty-five pounds frozen in the spot, he wasn't even breathing and as the nurse approached the cries became louder and louder, whoever baby that was it sure have great lungs.

"Dad, this is your baby, we are going to take her into the nursery…"

That was all of what Phil heard because as soon as his eyes took in the little girl in front of him everything faded but her. She was too precious for words and that was much to say because as a rule he hated children, especially those at any age below eighteen.

But he couldn't hate that little one, yes she was all flushed and screaming and covered in all kind of things he didn't know what it was but she was beautiful, from her little head full of dark hair to her little toes, he even counted her toes to make sure…

But before his eyes could take enough of her the nurse took her away.

The next few hours fell on him heavy, the baby was being checked upon in the nursery while Maryse was in recovery; they were both doing good but he couldn't see any of them at the moment, Maryse because she was under observation until the anesthesia would wear off and his baby because he needed to wait until the time of visit that started at three in the afternoon; so he went to the parking lot and got in the car, meaning to take a short nap because no amount of Red Bull was able to keep him awake now…

When he woke it was one in the afternoon and he was feeling disoriented, it took him a moment to register what was going on and where he was, but as soon as he remembered he got out of the car and rushed into the hospital.

Once there at the nurse's station he was informed that Maryse was already in a room, he cursed under his breath for falling asleep for so long and then he went into the room they told him.

Maryse was there alright, she was lying in bed but she was awake, her eyes lost somewhere into the distance as she stared out the window.

"Hey" He said approaching her bed and sitting in the chair next to her bed. At the sound of his voice she turned her head to him and gave him a faint smile.

"Did you see her?" She asked, her voice groggy and a bit off.

He returned the smile. "I did, she's beautiful"

Maryse closed her eyes and for a moment he thought she went to sleep. He took that moment to observe her, taking in the way her features were so relax… so unlike their ride there. It wasn't in many occasions he could see her like that because of the little time they had been together he would always wake up with the sight of her sleeping with a pillow covering her face.

He found it funny and when he asked her about it she said that the light of the TV he always had on bothered her, it never crossed his mind to turn the TV off… Not that it mattered now because he wasn't sure if they would be doing more waking up together.

"I wanted to touch her but they had my hands tied… I tried to sneak them out but I couldn't… I hate epidurals" She said with her eyes still closed, her breathing even and peaceful.

"Your friend Nikki was here… she said that she was going to come back with the other one"

Maryse didn't respond and he attributed it on her being mildly sedated, but then she opened her eyes to him. "See, I lost some weight" She snorted, closed her eyes and Phil shook his head, she was definitely more than mildly sedated and he didn't think she was going with him to see the baby in a few hours.

"I want to ask you for something"

Phil shifted on the chair and nodded. "What?"

"A kiss" She said simply, her eyes still closed. "I want you to kiss me"

Phil arched an eyebrow and waited for a second, he had heard that command before and it always got him in trouble. He was about to refuse but for some reason he leaned into her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She didn't respond to it and when he pulled back he saw that she was sleeping.

He chuckled, dragging his lips up to her forehead to kiss her there as well. "Sleep" He said, she better sleep now that she could while he just watched her… now that he could.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks so much for the reviews; I'm really glad that you are still enjoying this. Now, I apologize if I'm dragging this too long but when I decided to post a few more chapters I did it with one scene in my mind that wanted me to write it and all this leads to it, I hope you don't mind and I hope it will be worth it ;)

_**Chantage d'Amour**_

He has been drifting off into a slight slumber when the sound of a door being opened and then closed shook him back to reality. The noise disrupted the sepulchral silence that has been taking over the room and it made him straighten himself up, the hand that has been holding him from smashing head first into the bed crawling slowly from his cheek to his hair.

"Good morning mom"

Phil's head moved towards the sound of the voice and he saw a nurse walking in. It was a new one and his mind automatically came to the conclusion that they must have changed shifts because he hasn't seen this one before… and when it came to the nurses he was almost sure that he has seen them all, at least those in the night shift.

The whole thing was kind of annoying to him because during the course of night they had been receiving numerous visits from different nurses; one that came to take Maryse's vitals, another one that came to give her meds for the pain, other who came to clean her up, the one that showed up to check how the incision was healing…

They came in at all hours and not only did they interrupt Maryse's sleep but they also soured his mood. It was true that he wouldn't been able to get a good rest in the chair he was sitting anyways, but when he got lucky enough to at least doze off a nurse would enter and interrupted him; he was starting to get cranky.

Taking a deep breath he moved his eyes from the nurse to Marye; she was already fully awake but her face was turned to the window and she didn't bother to look elsewhere. He could see her profile though, and judging by the expression in her features she was either annoyed or still upset, he couldn't tell which one.

"We are going to get you on your feet today so you can take a shower, eat some breakfast and see your baby"

At that Maryse's interest seemed to pick up and she finally looked to the nurse. Phil watched her in silence, noticing how her eyes lit up her whole face as she looked at the woman.

That could only be good because she has been in an awful mood ever since the previous day when she completely woke up from the anesthesia; back to that moment he remembered how she asked to see her baby and upon her request the nurse in turn told her that she would have to wait until the next day because she couldn't walk to the nursery so soon after the c-section, she also said that hospital policy didn't allow newborns to go into the mother's room so no, Maryse couldn't see the baby.

At that Maryse said something about the mediocrity of the whole hospital and the conversation that followed left both parts, the nurse and Maryse more than a bit annoyed.

Things got a bit heated and Phil tried to calm the French Canadian down, only managing to make her more upset, especially when the time came to see the baby and he went without her. By the time he came back to the room Maryse was lying with her eyes closed even when it was obvious that she wasn't sleeping, as soon as Phil saw her he got the feeling that she has been crying… he didn't ask and she didn't tell so he left it there.

"Can't I just go? I'm not hungry"

The nurse gave her a warm smile. "It's still early and the pediatrician is checking on all the newborns, so why don't you use that time to freshen up, it will make you feel better and it will prepare you for your walk to the nursery because trust me, it's not going to be easy"

Maryse didn't reply and Phil saw that she was not going to argue, he thought that was good too because leave it to her to get an attitude with the nurses after getting a C-section, she was unbelievable. But she didn't even speak as the nurse took off her IV… so yes, it was good.

What wasn't good was when the nurse took off the blanket that has been covering Maryse and started to take off all the things there… before his eyes could look he got up to his feet and focused elsewhere, trying not to think what was going on there…

It was awkward.

When the nurse was done and Maryse wasn't hooked to anything she took the remote of the bed and smiled again. "I'm going to put you in a sitting position and very slowly I'll need you to move to the edge of the bed, slowly, take your time" She operated the controls, lifting the bed and making the blonde sit up.

Maryse didn't say another thing and when she started to move she only winced, her face showing up what she wasn't saying, that she was hurting. But she never complained and she never stopped until she was sitting by the edge of the bed with her feet dangling to the floor.

"Why don't you help me here dad?" The nurse asked gesturing Phil to get nearer so he could help Maryse to stand up

"Um… sure" He said, clearing his throat and walking to the bed. He lifted his hands, meaning to grab Maryse… but he didn't know where to hold her. "Ok, what do I do here?"

With her eyes closed Maryse reached for his arms and used him as support to get herself up, it seemed painful just to watch and now he was the one wincing, grinding his teeth as she made progress. He didn't even dare to move and when Maryse was to her feet and standing right in front of him he just placed one hand at the back of her head and allowed her to lean against him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, moving his head closer to her so he could whisper in her ear. She nodded and out of instinct he kissed her forehead; the second after it was done in struck him as odd that he had just done it.

"I put the shower running and your suitcase is already in the bathroom, do you want me to help you shower or is dad going to do it?"

"Him" Maryse responded, her forehead now resting against his chest.

"Alright, remember to take things slowly and to walk as straight as you can" After saying that she said something about how she was going to send someone to the room with some breakfast and then she was gone, leaving Phil with Maryse alone in the room.

"Do you want to skip this shower thing? I promise I won't tell anyone… it will make me feel better to know I'm the only unclean one here"

Maryse snorted and then grunted, holding to him tighter. "I can't… don't make me laugh" She looked up to him, her warm eyes immediately searching for his. "I can use a shower you know, I feel…" She made a grimace and Phil nodded.

"Ok, then let's do this, I guess" With that said he helped her into the bathroom, walking at her slow pace and stopping every once in a while so she could take in a few deep breaths. She wasn't complaining but she didn't have to for him to know how hard the whole thing was for her.

If it was to him he would leave her in bed a while longer.

But if he would even suggest that to Maryse she was apt to get upset, so he helped her and once in the bathroom he sat down in the closed toilet bowl and watched as she brush her teeth, when she was done he got her into the shower and waited. Luckily for him she only requested help to get in and then out, she only needed his support to walk and not to do the whole shower thing and he was glad because he hadn't been looking forward for that.

When she stepped out of the shower he covered her with a towel and just like she has done back in the room she leaned against him, her frame resting against his body. At first he just stood there, not wanting to do something that could hurt her… but after a while his arms moved on their own accord and wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

She felt so frail in his arms and if he was a passerby that came to look at them like they were in that moment he knew it would be impossible to imagine that she was able to do half the things she has done. Not that it mattered…

While he held her and breathed on her scent Maryse lifted her head up to him and kissed him; it wasn't like those kisses he knew she could give that would take his mind right into the gutter and make him forget about anything other than taking all he could from her… it was most of a tender kiss, her soft lips resting over his before pulling away.

"Let's get you dressed" He said clearing his throat and walking over to her suitcase to take something out for her to put on; he fished around and when he came with something he helped her get dressed.

It took some time, but when he was done and she was prepared he turned around and went to open the door, that was when she said it. "You are going to leave"

Phil frowned and looked back at her. She was standing there, looking at him, her blonde hair held at the back of her head with an elastic band and the blue dress he found in the suitcase she brought to his hotel room covering her body. "I'm not going to leave, I called Vince and told him I won't make it to the show" He wasn't going to leave her alone, if anything he was waiting for her family to get there so he at least could go the hotel to get some rest, eat a proper mean and clean up.

But then he did have to move on, and it wasn't as if he wanted to leave… but he had to, he had work to do and Vince had been kind enough to grant him a few days off, at least until Maryse got out of the hospital and settled in her house with the baby. Now that she got a c-section he didn't have it in him to leave her alone… he also found it hard to leave his baby…

"Not the hospital, you are going to leave me now that she was born"

Phil quirked his lips and took a deep breath, leaving his hand on the doorknob as she stared at him. He didn't respond at that, he didn't even know how to respond at that.

Was he going to leave her? He didn't even know that; yes he was having more than one moment were he doubted about his relationship with her because quite honest… they were too messed up together. But he wasn't the ultimate jerk that would end a relationship a day after she gave birth to his daughter… that was too messed up even for him.

So what to respond at that?

If he said yes he was a jerk, if he said no he was what, a liar? He wasn't sure of that yet, he had no clue of what he wanted and he didn't think that right now was the moment to muse about it.

"Why did you even get with me if your plan was to walk out as soon as the baby was born?"

"I didn't plan for anything, it's just that…." He shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"You could have said no, it was not like I forced you to anything"

Phil snorted, he didn't even want to get into that because he wanted to go forward, not backward… but if he came to think of it the whole thing had started with her forcing him to do things…

However, that was in the past and he wasn't going to bring that up, besides, she never forced him to have sex with her so she would get pregnant and even when she has been way too insistent she hadn't forced him to get into a relationship with her; that has been all him, his decisions and his actions.

Now he wasn't sure about what he wanted, at least not romantically involved… he did care about her as the mother of his child, but was there more to it? He didn't know, but if there was something he knew was that he wouldn't even be in speaking terms with her if it wasn't because for the baby.

Hell, if it wasn't for the baby he would probably still be cursing her name every time he got…

Silence took over the room and maybe she took that as the only answer she needed because she looked down and took a deep breath; then, before he could say a word she took one step by her own, obviously making a great effort.

"Let me help you" He said, not expecting for her to accept because the woman was proud as they came and he had basically told her he didn't know why he was with her… well he didn't tell her that, but sometimes silence was louder than words.

But perhaps the pain pills they gave her were impairing her judgment or maybe she really needed him, the thing was that she just held his arm and walked as straight as she could out of the room.

Out there she refused to eat and because the nurse told her she was only going to allow her to go to the baby after she ate Phil swallowed the food for her; they didn't have any conversation at all and when the time came to go to the nursery he just helped her out there.

She walked using him as support, taking baby steps until they finally made it to the nursery. He knew which one was theirs because he has been in the place before and he had spent more than a few minutes contemplating her sleep, it was all she did and he has been content with just watching her.

But Maryse had only seen her for a few seconds after she was born and she has been only half conscious. This was going to be the first time she would properly see her daughter and he guided her straight to her.

When he was standing in front of the one he wanted to get he reached for the little hand and held it. "Hey baby, this is your mom right here, told you she was going to see you soon"

His eyes moved to Maryse, watching her as she came face to face with their daughter. There was a smile in her face, maybe the first real smile he has seen from her…. she looked beautiful as she watched the baby. "Hey" She said, her own hand moving forward so she could touch the little girl.

The next thing she said she said it in French and Phil had no idea what it was; only that it must be something good… it sounded good.

"She's so small" She said and looked up to him, the smile still there. For a moment he held her gaze, just watching deep into her eyes until the moment she looked away and back to the baby. "I'm going to name her Sofia"

Phil looked to his baby, to Sofia… he didn't know much about baby girl names but he liked it. "I like it" It fit her, it sounded delicate and even when she was still a newborn her features looked just like that, soft and delicate…just like her mom's, he was glad that she just got from him a full head of dark hair and his eyes, he knew because he has been able to take a look at her eyes…

"She's so beautiful"

Phil nodded, going back to look at Maryse, she was too engrossed staring at Sofia that she didn't notice his intense gaze. He didn't know what it was, but for a wild moment he wanted to kiss her, to kiss both of them… but he held himself back and just watched.

He had a lot of things to think and he didn't want to jump head first into something he wasn't sure of… nope, he held back and watched…


	20. Chapter 20

So this is it, this will be the last chapter (for real this time) and I hope you like it, it has been nice to go back to this and as always, thanks for the reviews, it's always nice to know what you think about this ;)

See you around as I'm always around.

To Moxie and Kyara for asking for this update

_**Chantage d'Amour**_

"How do you know for sure the kid is even yours, do you remember who are we talking about here?"

Phil ran the tip of his tongue across his lower lip and drew in a deep tired breath. It wasn't the first time the woman standing by his side implied such a thing and just like all the previous times the question annoyed him. "Micks, not again ok"

The petite woman shrugged. "Don't get mad at me and just think about it. The woman is a proffesional liar, I mean you told me that yourself! Since day one she's been moving you around at her will and you know it. Now because she had a kid she's Saint Maryse and you have to believe everything she says? That's a load of crap and the Phil I knew from a year ago will agree with me… do you remember old Phil? The one who complained to me about how the woman was pure evil, about how much she made his life a living hell? I think that old Phil would smack some sense into this Phil who wants to play house with her, I know because sometimes I want to smack you myself"

Without slowing his pace Phil turned his head to the side and stared down at the petite woman. "She wouldn't lie to me about this"

"Right, because she hasn't lied to you before, why would her now…?

"It's not the same" He said without thinking about it and went back to stare at the way ahead of him. "You can't compare what she did before to this, I mean yes it was wrong and stupid on her part but… it's just not the same and she wouldn't lie to me about this baby been mine" As wicked as the woman has been to him before he knew she wouldn't do that. "She has changed…"

Like he told Mickie, forcing him to play her boyfriend couldn't compare to her making him believe Sofia was his; yes it has been annoying playing by her rules back then but if he came to think about it the whole thing has been nothing but ridiculous…

And then there was their time together after he decided to make peace with her; in that time he noticed a few changes in her, yes she was still her cocky self but she didn't act like the conniving bitch he has known her to be and she was pleasant to be around… even funny in her own silly way…

"Then tell me one thing, for your sake let's say the baby is yours and Saint Maryse was just being stupid with the whole photo thing and the let's get Mike jealous crap, but then why haven't you forgiven her? I mean you can fool everybody but you can't fool me. I can see from a distance you are in just for the baby and like I said, let's hope she is yours because otherwise she's screwing you big time"

Phil stopped, not only to take a look at Mickie but also because they finally made it to her car and there was no reason for them to keep walking. He watched as she grabbed her keys and opened the door to get in… and while she climbed inside the vehicle he stood there, thinking.

"I know I sound like a complete bitch here but think about it ok, I just don't want you to keep making mistake after mistake and end up being hurt with all this. Anyway, here, take this" Phil watched as his so called friend reached for a box that has been sitting at the passenger seat and gave it to him. "This is for the baby" She shrugged. "I have to go now" With that said she closed the door and soon after she was gone.

Phil didn't wait to see the car getting out of the parking lot; he just turned around as soon as she closed the door and walked the same way he came in, going back into the hotel while carrying Mickie's box.

That wasn't the first box or bag that he has been given for the last couple of days; in fact it seemed that every single person who came to see the baby bought something for her, and taking in consideration that quite some people showed up it was safe to say that he had up in his room lots of baby stuff. Brie said that it was great since Maryse didn't get to have a baby shower but to Phil it was kind of annoying, especially when he was going to be the one carrying everything back to Maryse's home in LA.

He sighed, anticipating the journey there to be a long one. He wasn't sure if he had what it takes to travel with a woman who recently got a c-section and a new born baby… especially when that woman was Maryse and the baby his. Not that it mattered if he had it in him or not, he had to do it and that was it. Resigned, he put the box under his arm and made it all the way back to the suit.

Maryse and Sofia were released from the hospital that same morning, and ever since he took her into the hotel there has been people coming in and out and Phil was already tired of seeing them, he wished they would all disappear.

But when he opened the door there were still people, not many, just the worst of them all.

"And he came back, just when I thought you got lucky and he ran away"

Phil closed the door behind his back and through half closed eyes looked at the woman who just spoke; he could swear on his mother's name that it was Nikki, Brie wasn't so bad to deal with and by now he could tell them apart whenever one of them opened their mouth to speak. "Funny, I was hoping you had taken a dive out the window but here you are, pestering my room"

"This is my friend's room too" She said, her tone full of a stuck up attitude and all.

"Wrong, I'm paying so this is my room" He said, leaving the box over the sofa and lifting his eyebrows as he walked to the portable crib where Sofia was sleeping undisturbed.

"Guys… do you really have to fight all the time, can we all just get along?" The other twin asked, looking from her sister to Phil.

"Argh, I just don't know how you tolerate him" Nikki said, turning to a very silent Maryse.

"You know, if you would put the same dedication you do bashing me into your relationships you would be married by now, by the way how is Nick with his new girlfriend?"

Nikki opened her mouth to protest but before letting anything out she clasped her mouth shut and sent him a death glare. He didn't care, after checking Sofia and giving Maryse a passing glance he left for the bathroom to take a shower.

He was tired, his mind was a mess and tomorrow was going to be a long day… he just wanted to sit back and relax. He took the shower, and even when he was trying to keep his mind in blank Mickie's words keep coming back to slap him in the face… she didn't know it, but she had planted something that had put him to think.

Maybe it even helped him make up his mind.

After he was done and changed he walked out to find Maryse sitting alone in the suit's living room, she was watching over Sofia but when she felt his gaze on her she looked up. "She's still sleeping"

Phil nodded, he had figured as much because that was pretty much all she did… what he noticed and liked was that the twins were gone, everyone was gone.

"Help me take this into the room, I'm tired" She looked away from him and back to the baby, then after a few seconds she began what it seemed to be the arduous work of getting up.

"Do you need help?" Phil asked, taking a few steps towards her to help her stand up.

"I can do it. Just take the crib into the room" She said, almost curtly as she struggled to get on her feet.

Pretty much ignoring her he held her arms and waited for her to do the rest of the work, in other occasion he would just have put her up to her feet but because he didn't want to hurt her he just offered her support.

"I said that I can do it myself" She said, refusing him.

"Don't be stupid Maryse, you'll be here all night long trying to get up by yourself" Without waiting for her he pulled her up, watching as the French Canadian bit on her lower lip to keep from complaining.

It was awkward, ever since that talk in the hospital room where she told him she knew he was leaving they hadn't have the time to talk. First it was the baby and then her family came, after some introductions that left him feeling way out of place he disappeared and went to the hotel, once there he upgraded his room into a suit and got a good sleep; by the time he got back to the hospital the family was gone and the friends were there, that has been when the invasion of people and gifts began.

But now they were alone and it was… well, awkward…

When she was up to her feet she turned and faced the crib. "Help me move this"

Phil sighed and took hold of her hand to lightly pull her to him; she gave way, turning to him until they were standing face to face. "I want to talk to you"

"Look Phil" She began saying before he could even say anything. "I get it you know, I mean it's not like I'm stupid so don't even say it okay"

Phil arched an eyebrow and stared directly into her warm hazel eyes. "What is it that you get?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and breathed in. "Everything, I know you just stuck around for the baby… I saw it since the very beginning… I told you, I'm not stupid"

"Is that so…"

She ran her tongue across her lips and stared at the ceiling. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I know I screwed up and you know, I won't take it against you when you leave… I guess all there is to say is I'm sorry, I don't know…" She shrugged, looking away.

Phil tilted his head to the side and snorted, the sound making Maryse eyes go to him held her gaze and after a moment he opened his mouth to speak. "Well I think you are stupid, very, very… stupid"

Maryse blinked and he could almost hear her brain urging her to say something back to him; he didn't know why she didn't… but anyway, maybe her mind was in delay and she was still loading her response, whatever it was it didn't matter much, because if she was to say something he prevented it by taking a step closer so he could lean and cover her lips with his.

He could feel how her body tensed for a second before relaxing against him, it wasn't until that moment that she started kissing him back.

He didn't push it and kept things simple, applying the slightest of pressures and then taking the invitation of her parted lips, his tongue swirling around hers before pulling back. "I'm not going to leave, I mean I'm not going to lie and say the thought didn't cross my mind because it did…"

Maryse bit on her lips and smiled, her hands resting at his sides.

"But there's one thing; you are stupid Maryse, I mean the thing you did with the photo was very stupid"

"I know" She said without trying to bring an argument in her defense.

"If you wanted me so bad you could have told me; you know, I don't think I would have minded and a 'I like you' would have worked" He said with a smile of his own while she rolled her eyes and nested her face into the crook of his neck. By instinct he brought his hand to her hair, his fingers burying into the silky locks.

"I like you" She said and he chuckled.

"Well, I think I already figured that out"

"I like you a lot"

He reached for her chin and made her look up to him. For a moment that seemed to drag for eternity he just stared into her eyes, thinking about everything that leaded them to that moment. It was truth that they started all wrong, but like he told Mickie, the attitude of the Maryse who got into his locker room that night so long ago has changed for the better; and yes he liked her too… it was just he hadn't allowed the relationship to progress because even when he said numerous times that he had left the past behind the truth was that he hadn't. His mind would always take him back to that place where he despised the woman and it didn't allow him to work things out with her.

But he wanted the past to be bygones, he had a daughter to look out for and a beautiful woman he still needed to work things out with, and he wanted to work things out, for real.

"But there is one more thing, please, please get some better methods of birth control, one Sofia and one Maryse is enough to keep me busy"

Maryse chuckled and Phil kissed her, this time he wanted to seal his compromise to her for real, kissing her right in front of their sleeping daughter. They were going backwards, but he knew they could make it, as long as she didn't force him to go shopping her again everything would be fine.

This was going to be their new beginning.


End file.
